


The Hidden Power Within Me

by BrightStarWrites



Series: Apocalypse AU (Hidden Power Within Me) [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Craig is being a good boyfriend, Don't Judge Me, I also cried writing the first part of chapter 5, Kiss in chapter 3, M/M, Tweek crossdressing, all other south park characters appear in flashbacks, and in chapter 4, and then a make out scene in chapter 5, dystopian au, the main plot also starts in chapter 4, tweek starts off weak but becomes a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: It was a normal date for Tweek and Craig, stargazing and Tweek trying to get the courage to kiss Craig on the lips, when suddenly the two boys see a falling meteor. They are then kidnapped and find themselves stuck in a government facility. Will the boys be able to get out? Will the other people locked up help them? Why were they locked here? What happened with the meteor? And will Tweek finally get the courage to kiss his boyfriend?





	1. Running for our lives

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the result of a reoccurring dream I had where I was Craig in a dystopian setting. I had to write it down. Plus with my Japanese Folklore AU not having creek in it for a while I needed something to cure my withdrawal (by the time this fic is done they will be in the AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If people draw fan art links will be put in the notes of the start of each chapter like here ^_^

“Keep running Tweek! We’ve got to keep going.”

Craig was holding Tweek’s hand as tightly as he could and was running as fast as his legs would allow. He didn’t care that his lungs felt like they were going to burst. He looked back and saw the men chasing them were slowly falling behind.

A small smile formed on his face.

Tweek was panting hard, trying his best to keep up with him. His grip on Craig’s hand was just as tight.

“I’m.. _nugh_.. go....going as fa.... fast as I.... can....”

Craig saw that Tweek was having trouble, but he didn’t have time to slow down. The two were running for their freedom after all. Craig thought back to the last thing he remembered before both of them had woken up in this god forsaken place.

 

* * *

 

_“Okay, I’ll see you soon.”_

_Craig hung up his phone and started to pick up the things he’d need._

_He and Tweek had just agreed to meet on the edge of town at sunset. The two made date plans, for the evening was meant to be clear. They had thought tonight was the perfect time to go stargazing as it was one of their favourite things to do together as a couple. Tweek asked for Craig to bring his telescope and a warm blanket._

_As Craig descended the stairs, telescope and blanket in hand, he headed quickly to the kitchen._

_“Mom, I’ll be back late. Please leave my dinner in the refrigerator.” Craig had called to his mother just before he made his way out the door._

_Laura smiled to him. “Just make sure you’re home by 10, dear. Just because you’re sixteen doesn’t mean you can stay out all night.”_

_Craig sighed. “I know mom, you know I’m always home on time.” He said, waving to her as he turned to the front door._

_Tricia then appeared by the door. “Hey asshole. Are you and Tweek going to make out today?”_

_Craig flipped his sister off. A slight blush formed on his face. He wanted to kiss Tweek, but he also was going to respect his boundaries. He’d only kiss him when he was comfortable enough with it. Still, the idea of it made him embarrassed. Especially since it had been his sister to bring it up._  

_Tricia snickered at her brother’s face, feeling happy she got the reaction she wanted._

_“Have fun bro.”_

_Craig sighed and pushed his way out the door._

_On his way to meet Tweek, Craig’s mind wandered. He wondered if Tweek did want to make out with him tonight. Tweek never asked Craig to bring a blanket before. Normally, he would sit in Craig’s lap if his legs grew tired._

_‘Does he have other plans?’ Craig wondered._

_Craig’s thoughts started to turn a bit more lustful. He saw his boyfriend lying on top of him. He was undoing his shirt as Craig watched him. Craig then imagined himself kissing his bare chest and Tweek moaning his name as Craig gave him feeling of pure pleasure._

_Craig had to mentally slap himself, ‘Get your mind out of the gutter! Tweek is far too innocent for thoughts like that! I mean all we’ve done is cheek kisses so far! Get it together!’_

_Craig took a deep breath in and continued making his way to the edge of town._

 

* * *

 

_“Hey Craig!”_

_Tweek ran towards Craig. His arms were stretched out for a hug. Craig threw his arms open and the two collided._

_“Hey honey. I got the blanket and telescope, just like you asked.”_

_Tweek pulled back from the hug and grinned, “Thanks man! Now we can Gahh look at the stars with ease!”_

_Craig smiled warmly at Tweek. He ruffled his hair causing Tweek to laugh._

_“Stop, that tickles.” Tweek’s laugh was so adorable to Craig, he just couldn’t help it._

_“Sorry babe. I just love to hear you laugh, you know that.” Craig removed his fingers and put his arm around Tweek’s shoulders._

_“So where are we sitting this evening?”_

_Tweek pointed to a small patch of grass ahead of them, “Just there. We’re on a hill so we can see even more of the sky but still close to the town so we can get home in about twenty minutes. We don’t want to get in trouble for staying out late.”_

_Craig smiled and kissed Tweek’s forehead, “Let’s setup then. The quicker we start, the more time we can spend together.”_

_A huge blush went across Tweek’s face._

_While setting up the telescope, Tweek took out the blanket and put it on the ground. From his own bag he produced some cola for Craig, a coffee thermos for himself, and a fresh batch of his homemade cupcakes._

_Craig smiled at his boyfriend, “I wondered why you asked me to bring a blanket. So we’re having a picnic as well this evening?” As Craig walked over after setting the telescope up, Tweek blushed a little._

_“Well that’s just nugh one reason for the blanket.”_

_Craig raised an eyebrow, “What’s the other reason?”_

_Tweek covered his face with his hands. His voice was very quiet and his shakes became worse, “I gahh really wanted to try and kiss you on the lips today. I thought if nugh you brought a blanket, it would be more ahh comfortable in case we did. That and maybe it egh would give me a confidence boost. But I’m still too nervous and I--”_

_Craig hugged Tweek tightly, “Honey don’t force yourself if you aren’t ready.”_

_Tweek buried his face in Craig’s shoulder, his eyes got a little moist, on the verge of crying._

_“But I want to show you how much I care about you. I want to make you happy. I know you want to kiss me, I just get so nervous that I always chicken out at the last minute.”_

_Craig pulled back and put both his hands on either side of Tweek’s face, “When you’re ready you’ll know. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll wait for as long as it takes.” He wiped the tears trying to escape from his eyes. “So please don’t cry. You are braver than anyone else I know. You don’t need to prove it any more than you already have.”_

_Tweek put his hands over Craig’s, “Thank you...”_

* * *

_As the sun started to set, the sky was decorated with shades of pink and orange. The two boys looked up at the visual cacophony of colours that littered the sky, getting lost in the beauty of it all._

_Tweek smiled warmly, “It really is a beautiful time of day. I wish it wasn’t so short.”_

_Craig took a hold of Tweek’s hand, “Well that’s part of the beauty of it. Because it’s so short, you appreciate it more. I mean it’s a fleeting beautiful sight. That’s my view on it anyway.”_

_Tweek looked at Craig with a cheeky grin was on his face, “Why, Craig never says anything that beautiful. Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?”_

_Craig sighed, “Hey, I can say stuff like that sometimes you cheeky fucker.” He then covered his face with his hat. “I just get embarrassed so I normally keep it to myself. I mean Clyde would hit me on the arm if he heard me say that.”_

_Tweek’s grin turned into a whimsical smile, “I was teasing. It’s sweet you think like that. I agree with you.”_

_With a new found strength, Tweek sat up. He turned to Craig, who had lifted his hat back up._

_Craig looked at Tweek. His eyes held a hint of confusion, “Something wrong?”_

_Tweek shook his head. “No. Just, can you sit up?”_

_Craig leaned up and looked into Tweek’s eyes._

_Tweek took a deep breath, “Close your eyes. I want to try something.”_

_As Craig looked at Tweek, he smiled warmly._

_“Don’t force yourself.” He said, closing his eyes._

_Tweek gulped. He slowly began to lean forward and toward Craig. ‘You can do this, Tweek. Just breath and put your lips against his’. He could feel Craig’s warm breath on his lips and leaned in further, an inch away from reaching his goal._

_Just before their lips touched, a loud bang rang out all around. Craig’s eyes shot open and Tweek ducked to the ground. All confidence he had mustered was now gone._

_Craig was on high alert, “What was that!”_

_Tweek just shook violently on the ground. Craig helped stand him up and the two looked around._

_Tweek burrowed close to Craig’s chest, “Are we in danger?”_

_Craig then looked at the sky. He saw a flaming comet heading towards the Earth._

_His eyes widened in shock, “We need to get to our families now!”_

_Tweek turned and looked up. The sight caused him to start hyperventilating, “We got to warn everyone!”_

_The two were about to start running, when they were suddenly grabbed from behind. They both turned to see men in black suits and glasses trying to restrain them._

_Craig managed to punch one guard, “TWEEK!” He saw his boyfriend being dragged towards a white van. He was screaming and trying to get to Craig, but the men wouldn’t let go. He watched in horror as they injected something into Tweek’s neck. His boyfriend had gone limp afterwards._

_Another man pulled at Craig, “Calm down, sir. We need you to come with us.”_

_Craig’s eyes were full of rage then, “The hell I do! Tweek! I’ll get you! I’ll--”_

_Then Craig felt a needle in his arm and his vision went dark._

* * *

_Craig awoke in what appeared to be a cell._

_He stayed still so he wouldn’t get the attention of the man standing outside the bars._

_The guard looked annoyed from what Craig could tell. His finger was to his ear as if he had an earpiece in and was listening to someone._

_“So the blond one’s awake, huh? Hopefully this fucker should wake up soon then.”_

_He turned to Craig. Craig closed his eyes and tried his best to look asleep._

_“No, nothing yet sir. We did inject him with a larger dose.....Understood.... Over and out.” The man then sat down in front of the bars, his back to Craig._

_Craig carefully opened his eyes and looked at the guard some more. Craig then thought about the man’s words, ‘The blond one must mean Tweek. I gotta get out of here and rescue him!’_

* * *

_After some time, Craig thought he heard the guard snoring and moved off the bunk he was on. He carefully put his hands to the guard’s belt to see if the man had something that could help free him. Luckily for Craig, he felt some metal keys. With all the dexterity he could manage, he unhooked the keychain from the belt. The guard didn’t even stir._

_Craig tried each of the keys seeing that each one had a number. The key that said 28 unlocked his cell door. Craig opened it with care and snuck out. He saw the number 28 above the cell. Craig dismissed this and started to sneak down the corridor._

* * *

_After some very good stealth moves on Craig’s part, he managed to hear Tweek’s voice just round the corner._

_“Let me go! What have you done with Craig! Let me see him!”_

_Craig caught site of the guard in front of the cell Tweek was in._

_"My orders are to keep you here. Please remain calm.”_

_Tweek screamed again, “NO! I WILL NOT! CRAIG!!! PLEASE SAVE ME!”_

_The guard remained emotionless, “Please settle down, sir.”_

_While Tweek started screaming again, Craig started to sneak. When he had a clear shot, he started to charge. The guard turned but, before he could do anything, Craig punched him right in the neck. This knocked him out instantly._

_"CRAIG! I KNEW YOU’D SAVE ME!”_

_Craig put a finger to his lips and started unlocking the cell. He saw the number 49 above it, so he found the corresponding key._

_When Tweek was out, the two embraced._

_Tweek pulled back first, “How did you get out?”_

_Craig smirked, “My guard couldn’t tell I was fake sleeping and fell asleep with his back to me. My thief skills from that game we used to play came in real handy.”_

_Craig then took Tweek’s hand, “But now’s not the time to talk. We got to get ourselves out of here.”_

_Tweek nodded._

_The two began to look around for any sign of an exit._

* * *

_“Over there. It looks like an elevator.” Tweek pointed to the metal doors ahead of them._

_Craig immediately ran towards them and looked at which floor they were on. According to the numbers above the elevator, they were on floor 23 out of 25._

_"Guess this is a tower of some sorts then?” Craig wondered out loud as he pressed the down button._

_Tweek nodded in agreement._

_The steel doors opened and they went inside. Just before the doors closed, another person in a suit saw them._

_"HOLD IT!”_

_Craig slammed the door close button. The alarms then started blaring._

_Tweek started panicking at the noise, “Oh god! They want to experiments on us Craig! I bet it’s the government! AHHHH.”_

_Craig put his hand on Tweek’s cheeks, “I will get us out of this honey! No one will touch you. Just punch anyone who gets close like you did when we were in the third grade. Show them how strong you really are!”_

_Tweek took a deep breath and put his hands over Craig’s. The boys put their foreheads together, closing their eyes as they did._

_“I know you will.”_

_Craig felt the elevator stop. The doors opened on the ninth floor. No one was around, but Craig wasn’t taking any chances._

_“RUN!” He screamed as guards started appearing._

 

* * *

  

Craig grinded his teeth in anger as he remembered their abduction. He needed to get Tweek out of here and back home quickly.

 _'Our families must have been worried sick.’_ Craig then realised what was wrong with that statement.

_‘Well at least my family will be worried. Tweek’s probably haven’t even noticed yet.’_

Tweek then fell over. Craig quickly turned and picked him up.

"We gotta keep moving!”

Tweek was panting and barely breathing, “I....I...I ca...can’t...........I’m....ab....about to pass........out..................Need...rest.”

Craig looked around. They appeared to be in what looked like a shopping mall, which confused Craig. No one was around other than them.

Craig then saw a shop that looked like it had a few hiding spots, “Tweek there looks good. Just a little further.”

 

Tweek got up and ran a bit more.

Craig prayed that this hiding place would work.


	2. The hidden community

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Craig manage to seek shelter in a clothes store. Inside they find a mysterious girl who offers to help them. Can they trust her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got quite a bit of feedback from my last chapter. I made Tweek a little too weak, and I don't want that to happen, so I've tried to make him have a bit more of a spine in this chapter. I've also started using the word blond instead of blonde when referring to Tweek. Thank you for explaining that to me sotnosen93.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy part 2 ^_^

Craig pulled Tweek into the clothes store in a panic.

He was terrified they were going to get imprisoned again. He saw a sign that lead to the changing rooms and pulled Tweek into one. It would provide a little bit of cover, which had been better than nothing.

He held Tweek to his chest, wishing with all his heart they were back on the outskirts of South Park. All Craig had wanted was to watch the stars with his boyfriend, but in such a short span of time the two were hiding like terrorists.

The small blond boy was trying to keep his breaths quiet but was struggling. Craig hugged him tightly, feeling his erratic heartbeat as he did. Craig could feel that it was similar to his own.

Craig looked at Tweek, whose head had been buried in Craig's chest.

“Sorry, I just thought running was the best idea. Hopefully they won’t find us straight away. We’ll wait until you’ve recovered and then look for the exit again. You doing okay?” He asked as he patted Tweek’s hair in a comforting fashion.

Tweek looked up at him, his breath was slowly becoming less extreme. His eyes were full of despair.

“I’m sorry we had to stop. I just don’t have the same amount of _gahh_ stamina as you. I’m sorry I’m a burden.”

Craig put his hands on Tweeks shoulders. His voice was sharp, “You. Are. Not. A. Burden. And you never will be. You just aren't use to running. Focus on breathing for now honey, and don’t apologise. You were great. I’ve never been so proud of you.”

Tweek smiled at Craig and buried his face back in his jacket. He smiled into Craig's chest, listening to his boyfriends soothing heartbeat. “Thank you Craig. You always know what to say to calm me down.”

Craig hugged him tighter, “Just doing what any good boyfriend would do.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

After several minutes, Tweek’s breath had recovered enough for him to breathe normally. He removed his face from Craig's chest and, instead, looked at him into his calming ocean blue eyes.

“Okay I’m good to go now, Craig.”

Craig smiled at Tweek, “Okay honey. Stay close. I don’t want us to get seperated.”

Craig then stammered, remembering the time Tweek had punched him for calling him weak. “I’m not saying you couldn’t protect yourself. I mean you throw a good punch. What I mean is--”

Tweek smiled at Craig, “I know that, Craig. I know you just want to make sure we nugh get out together.”

As he was about to pull the curtain open, he heard the voices of the men again.

 

“Check that clothes shop.”

“Are we sure they came this way?”

“Yes, this was the only direction that was open when they escaped.”

“Check the electronics shop too.”

 

Tweek grabbed Craig, pulling him away from the curtain just to make sure he didn’t get seen. He pulled him close, wanting to be as close as he could to the raven haired boy. Craig turned round and hugged Tweek tightly once more.

Then he whispered into his ear, “Stay still. Hopefully they’ll pass by.”

Tweek nodded.

 

“Nothing, sir.”

“Alright let’s try the next floor. They might have found some stairs to the lower levels.”

 

After the footsteps had been silent for a while, Craig pulled away from Tweek.

Tweek took a deep breath, “I won’t let them touch my Craig!”

Craig smiled at his boyfriend, “I love your fiery spirit when your determined to protect someone you care about. Now let’s go.”

Craig slowly pulled back the curtain and stepped back out into the clothes store. He looked round the corner before signaling to Tweek to follow him. Tweek lifted his fists up into two determined balls, ready to protect Craig.

“Right, let’s find some stairs down and get the fuck out of here.” Craig whispered to Tweek.

“Psst”

Tweek jumped into Craig again as the noise startled him.

Tweek mentality cursed himself for being weak again, _‘Get it together! You can't protect Craig like this!’_

Craig found Tweek's surprise cute, but focused on finding the source of the voice that had surprised him in the first place.

“Psst. Up here.”

The boys looked up to see a girl on the upper floor of the shop. Her long brunette hair was tied in a ponytail that came over her left shoulder. She wore an off the shoulder black top with a purple frilly skirt and black knee high stockings.

“Follow me. I’ll get you to a safe place.”

Tweek tried to walk to the stairs, trusting the person immediately, when Craig grabbed his wrist. He held Tweek close. Tweek realised what had happened and stood with his arms folded like Craig to look intimidating.

Craig spoke to the girl, “How can we trust you? You could be with those guards that have been chasing us.” He said, glaring at the girl intensely to hammer his point.

The girl scoffed, “First of all, those men are wearing the same ugly get ups. Second, I’m a girl! No girls are allowed on the defence force or are you so oblivious that you didn't notice that? Now do you want my help or not?”

Craig looked doubtful, but Tweek tugged at his sleeve. His attention immediately went to the blond boy.

“I think we can trust her. She wants to help. If she _ahh_ wanted to hurt us, she wouldn't have drawn attention to herself.”

Craig sighed, “Okay, I trust you. Just stay behind me in case we get into trouble. I don't want us getting separated.”

Tweek nodded. The boys then walked to the stairs, Tweek held Craig’s hand the whole time, it comforted the blond boy.

The girl walked to a small vent and lifted its cover, “In here. They can’t find you in here. They're too stupid to check the ventilation system.”

The girl crawled in first, closely followed by Craig, with Tweek bringing up the rear.

“Just go straight ahead and drop down the hole like me. You'll be safe I promise.”

She then turned back to Craig, “And if you look up my skirt, I will kick you.”

Craig flipped her off, “I’m gay. Fuck off.”

The girl raised an eyebrow and then looked at Tweek.

She put the pieces together and smiled, “Oh, I see.”

Craig flipped her off again while Tweek blushed. The girl just laughed as she fell down the hole in the vent. Craig did as instructed and followed her. He fell to the floor and then lifted his arms to catch Tweek.

“I got you, honey.”

Tweek fell into his arms, blushing as he realised Craig had caught him bridal style. “Craig. You can nugh put me down now.”

Craig blushed a little himself, “Oh. Sorry, honey.”

The girl then called out to the room they were now in, “Come out guys, these two are on our side.”

Many faces popped out from behind some junk and boxes that were scattered among the pieces of wood that made up the dusty room. A man with short black hair and a small stubble beard stepped forward.

“Good job, Liz.”

Then the man stopped in front of Tweek and Craig. He had a long black leather trench coat on with a grey shirt underneath with blue jeans, “Welcome boys. My name is Monroe. I’m the leader of the underground rebel alliance. Might I ask who you two are?”

Craig stood in front of Tweek, “I’m Craig, and this is Tweek.”

Tweek waved shyly at Monroe.

Craig continued, “And would you mind telling us where the fuck we are?”

Monroe smiled, “Wow, you don’t sugarcoat do you? Well, you are in a government facility which is also a shopping mall. We run the clothes shop you were in. The men chasing you are members of the government defence force. An all men squad who ‘manage’ the peace of this place. I say manage very lightly. They really just control our lives, killing us if we step out of line.”

Craig glared at the man, “Yeah, yeah. Just how do we get out.”

The man face palmed, “I was getting to that. God. Let me speak.”

Monroe turned to his people, “We too are trying to escape as we are trapped here against our will. However, we don’t have enough firepower or fighting skills to make an escape yet. We have been searching all the air ducts for an escape route, but it’s taking a while. We’re close, I can feel it.”

Craig flipped the man off.

Tweek then yelled out, “Why did you bring us here!?”

All the people gasped at Craig’s action, ignoring Tweeks question. Monroe came closer to Craig. His grey eyes glared into Craig’s soul, “Be careful boy. We could always not protect you and turn you back in, that way the defence force will owe us a favour and drop their guard around us. Do you have any idea how useful you’d be?”

Craig lowered his finger. Tweek hugged him tightly, scared of the man before them.

Monroe smiled again, “We run the store as a front while we look for the way out. Since the guards are so interested in you, we thought having you on our side would be good. We want to offer you a deal.”

Tweek stepped in front of Craig, interested in what Monroe’s deal was, but also to protect Craig from the man’s powerful gaze. “What deal?” He asked.

Monroe looked at the twitching boy and smiled, “We will protect you if you work at our little shop. One of you can work on the shop floor while the other stays in the back and help make clothes. It's the perfect cover.”

Craig scoffed, “How does that help us escape?”

Monroe glared at Craig intensely, “You annoy me, your blond friend is so much nicer. After hours, when curfew is on, we look through the air ducts for an escape route. We also use our breaks to search too. We have mapped out every tunnel we've come across.” He then walked back to the other members of the community.

“The choice is yours, boys. Stay here and help, or be returned to the defence force and never get out of here, and maybe even die.”

Tweek tugged at Craig’s arm. Craig turned round and his eyes softened instantaneously.

“Craig, let’s take the deal. It’s the _gahh_ only way we can be safe. I don't want to die man. Besides we can maybe get out if we stay with these guys. But what do you think? I'll respect your decision, whatever you decide.”

Craig gazed into Tweek’s eyes. They were full of fear. Craig knew that he wanted the fear to leave those eyes. He wanted to kiss the fear away.

Craig took a deep breath and turned back to Monroe, “We’ll do it.”

Monroe clapped his hands, “Excellent. Tweek will be working in the store as we can dress him like one of our girls.”

“WHAT!!” Tweek screeched, “I don’t want to dress as a girl! You didn’t say anything about that!!!” Tweek's normally non-threatening aura was replaced with an intimidating one, his eyes were full of anger.

Liz came over, “No, it’s good. The defence force is looking for two boys. If you’re dressed as a girl, they won’t suspect you. It means you'll be safer.”

Tweek looked embarrassed as his demeanour shifted back, “Oh, sorry.”

Craig smiled, placing his hands on Tweek’s cheeks again, “Don’t worry Tweek. You’re a great actor. Plus, I can do your makeup. Tricia made me help her all the time so I’m pretty good. I don't trust these girls enough to touch your face.”

He put his forehead against Tweek’s reassuringly, “You’re capable of more than you think, Tweek.”

Tweek took Craig’s hands again,  “I know Craig. I just don’t think I look good in a skirt, that's all.”

Craig smirked, “I’ll make you look like the most gorgeous girl so no guard will suspect you.” He kissed Tweek's cheek, causing him to flush bright red.

Liz started wolf whistling at their display, “Get a room lover boys.”

Craig flipped her off while Tweek blushed even more.

Monroe looked overjoyed at having more help, “Then it’s settled. Welcome Tweek and Craig, to underground rebel alliance.”

Tweek groaned. Craig sighed. This was going to be an annoying partnership. They already couldn't wait for it to be over.


	3. You make me feel safe when I'm in your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After working at the clothes shop for a week Tweek is still uncomfortable wearing his female disguise. Luckily for him, Craig and him get a break and spend some time together. Tweek decides he's going to try and kiss Craig again, but will he manage it? Who knows ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've ever written a kiss scene so please let me know if it's any good ^_^
> 
> Also here is Tweek's female get up design (I also might try and cosplay it at some point): https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/173451443989/the-outfit-design-of-tweeks-female-disguise-from

“-and that pink skirt makes $7.89”

“Thank you.”

“Enjoy your day and please come again soon.”

The girl left the store after Tweek handed over her shopping bag. Tweek tried his best to smile and act girly but he was so uncomfortable in his outfit. The short navy skirt and white vest top with a pink bunny on it was embarrassing enough, but the black jacket and the black knee high socks weren’t helping him feel any less uncomfortable either.

His eyes felt heavy from the makeup and his hair had been brushed down, reminding him of the time when he was metrosexual back in the fourth grade. It was the only part of the look he thought was good.

Tweek was screaming internally at it all, _‘I hate this... I know I have to wear this, but I don’t enjoy this at all!!! It’s been a week! I just want to crawl in a hole and disappear.’_

Tweek took a deep breath in, __‘You can do this, this is to help Craig after all. Yes you look a little like a whore, but just bear with it.’__

Tweek smiled as the next customer, a man, walked over. Tweek did his best to sound girly so he wouldn't raise suspicion.

“Welcome. How can I help you, sir?” Tweek battered his eyelids like Liz had taught him.

The man looked at Tweek before leaning over the counter and touching his arm.

Tweek flinched.

“I don’t know, dollface. I think I need some new pants though as I’m about to cream mine from staring at you.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows at Tweek.

Tweek was about to grab the man’s arm and break it, followed by punching him in the face, when Liz came over. She grabbed the man's arm, flashing him an intimidating look, whilst still being a good shop manager with a killer smile.

“Sir. If you harass my fellow employees, I’ll have to ask you to leave.” She said, sweetly.

The man turned to leave, “See you later in my dreams, dollface. I can’t wait to see you.” He said while winking at Tweek.

Tweek growled after the man, “He can go fuck himself!”

Liz put a hand on Tweek’s shoulder, “Look at the bright side, at least they think you’re a girl.”

Tweek turned to Liz and growled, quite irritated.

She sweated a little before adding, “Take a break. Craig can have one too. You both deserve it.”

Tweek sighed and then hugged her, “Thanks Liz. I didn't mean to growl at you just then, I was just angry.”

“It's okay Tweek.”

Tweek walked as carefully as he could in his pink heels to the back door. Even after a week, the shoes still tried to break his ankles with every step. He reminded Liz of a baby deer, which made her chuckle.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Craig you can’t just half ass the stitching! You need to do it properly or we will lose the store from selling default products!”

Craig sighed as Monroe’s sub leader, Dean, yelled at him again. He wore a white t-shirt with the words “pugs not drugs” and black trousers. His glasses covered his face while simultaneously pushing his blond hair out of his eyes.

Like Liz, Dean was in charge of running the store. Liz did the front work while Dean handled the behind the scenes stuff.

Craig flipped him off, his face as stoic as ever.

Dean’s cheeks puffed in anger, “See? That right there is what you need to stop doing. Monroe has given you a level of trust to do this. You have to do your part or he’ll kick you to the curb to fend for yourself. You and Tweek. Do you want that? Do ya?”

Craig sighed, “Fine. I just don’t see why I have to do this. I'm no good at sewing.”

Dean kicked him in the shin, “We make the stock! We need all the hands we can get, no matter what skill level. We need to stay on top, keep up with demand. Now stich!”

Craig fought the urge to flip him off again. No one got away with kicking Craig Tucker. Dean, however, did. Craig growled, but returned to his work.

_‘Tweek please be done soon.’_

Almost as if he heard his plea, Tweek then came in. He’d wiped his make off with a towel and was holding his heels. He was trying his best to put his hair back to normal, but the hair spray was making it impossible.

Tweek spoke to Dean, “Liz said Craig can _rah_ take a break.”

Dean whistled for Craig to leave, “You both have thirty minutes. Make yourselves useful and go search the air ducts. Remember to check the ones we haven’t looked at yet. No slacking!”

The boys ran off before Dean could yell more instructions. Both boys were smiling at each other as they knew exactly where to go.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The two boys went to an abandoned room they found a week before, when they first went crawling through the air ducts. They had started searching through the boxes for clues, but had given up upon finding nothing but documents about an old TV show and some food critic reviews.

Craig crawled out of the vent first and pulled Tweek out into the room, “If I see that guy that touched you, I’ll punch him. No one harasses my boyfriend and gets away with it.”

Tweek smiled, “Thank you, Craig. But I’d rather you hold him while _nugh_ I punch him. I really would prefer if I got to do that. Let's see how he likes it when I touch him!”

Craig hugged Tweek, “Okay, babe. I bet he’d never harass you again after that! You may look harmless, but you pack a punch when you really need to.”

Tweek giggled at that one. Craig loved it when Tweek showed how brave he was. It was one of the reasons he loved him so much.

Craig sat on the floor and Tweek sat on his lap out of habit, “Are you sure you’d rather just relax then look for a way out?” Craig asked Tweek.

Tweek nodded, “I need the break, a proper one. Plus, I hardly get to see you now. I want to have some time with you without other people interrupting us.”

Craig smiled, “Anything you want, honey.”

Then Craig tried to sort Tweek's hair out, but he to couldn’t get it to behave thanks to the spray, “I prefer your normal hair that makes you look like a lion. This look doesn't suit you as much. But I will admit it's the only part of the outfit I like. Everything else looks a little wrong on you.”

Tweek grunted in agreement, “Well yeah, I'm not a girl. I'm a boy!”

Tweek then turned to look at Craig in the eyes after he'd removed his hands from his hair.

Tweek blushed a little. “Craig?”

“Yeah Tweek?”

“Can I try something?”

Craig raised an eyebrow. His mind was too busy thinking about an escape plan to catch what Tweek wanted to do, “Sure. What is it?”

Tweek leaned forward and finally managed to press his lips against Craig’s.

Craig’s eyes widened in surprise, but then he closed them. He put his left hand to Tweek’s jaw, supporting his head so he could kiss him back more comfortably.

Tweek pulled away, flushing crimson.

“I’m sorry. I bet that _Gahh_ sucked!”

Craig opened his eyes and looked at Tweek, “It’s okay. I’d like to try again if you don’t mind?”

Tweek blushed but nodded, closing his eyes. This time Craig leaned in and softly pressed his lips against Tweek’s once more. At first, Tweek remained still but he managed to kiss back lightly. Craig then added a bit more pressure. Tweek responded by adding more pressure in return, adding more passion to the kiss. Tweek, feeling a little warm, opened his mouth a little to sigh. Craig responded and opened his mouth as well.

Tweek couldn’t help but lift his arms so one hand was caressing Craig’s hair while the other clawed up his back. His mind raced as he felt sensations he’d never felt before. Tweek hormones started to spike, spreading new sensations through his fledgling body. His shakes calmed down as he started to lose his rational thought.

 _‘I had no idea kissing felt this good! Why did I wait until now to do it!? God I’m an idiot!’_ Tweek was moaning in delight at every movement, every touch. He wanted to get even closer to Craig. At the same time, he knew he wasn't ready for too big of a step. Tweek wanted to do this one step at a time.

Craig then causally slipped his tongue into Tweek’s mouth without thinking.

Tweek yelped in surprise. The foreign object felt damp but it weirdly didn’t disgust him. In fact, it felt warm and tasted like Craig, which Tweek, for some reason, loved.

Craig pulled back immediately, realising what he'd done, and started apologising.

“I’m so sorry. I lost myself there! I just was soooo happy I didn’t think. Please don’t hate me. It was just so good.”

Craig had gone the most red Tweek had ever seen the boy go in his life.

Tweek smiled whimsically, “It’s okay. You just surprised me.”

Then Tweek looked at the floor blushing, “... can we continue? I was really.... enjoying that.”

Craig looked up and nodded.

Tweek crawled back over and sat back in Craig’s lap. He straddled Craig as he did, wrapping his legs around his waist. Craig put his arms on Tweek’s waist and kissed him again.

Tweek wanted to be brave and this time dipped his tongue in first. Craig moaned a little into the kiss and entangled his own tongue against Tweek’s. Tweek started to feel warm all over as his hormones spiked again, the heat spreading everywhere. Their tongue’s moved in a dance against one another, it felt magical for both boys.

Tweek then pulled back panting. He really needed oxygen and suddenly it felt like it was in short supply, even though the room was ventilated. Craig used this opportunity to kiss Tweek’s neck. Tweek moaned out, unable to hold them back. Craig’s name fell out of him mouth almost instinctively. This spurred Craig on more, so he started to suck at the sensitive skin on Tweek's neck. This was when Tweek called out in distress.

Craig stopped and pulled his boyfriend up, “Are you okay?”

Tweek nodded and breathed. When he had his breath back, Tweek looked at Craig speaking calmly.

“I don’t want you to leave any marks. I still have a job to do, after all. I hope you understand.”

Craig nodded, “Yeah I get it. Sorry, I got carried away again.”

Tweek smiled lustfully, a face Craig had never seen before, but wanted to see again in the future.

“Don’t worry. It felt really good and I almost didn’t want you to stop. I just don’t want Liz to find out. She’ll tease me to no end. She already wants me to give her details about you. I wish girls didn't do that.”

Craig nodded, agreeing with his boyfriend.

Tweek stood up, “Speaking of which, we have to head back in 10 minutes or we’ll get in trouble.”

Craig stood up too, “But the way back takes 5 minutes. Do you want to head back early?”

Tweek thought for a moment before he took Craig’s hands and pulled him over to the wall he was leaning against, “Not just yet. You can kiss me again, but then we should look around again for an escape route.”

Craig smiled, “Sure thing, honey. I still want to escape.”

Craig then pinned Tweek against the wall tilting his head in his hand as he did. The feeling of being pinned by Craig turned Tweek on in a way he didn't know was possible.

Craig whispered into Tweek’s ear, “One more kiss, right?”

Tweek looked at Craig through clouded and yearning eyes, the whisper was low and gruff and it made Tweek want to just melt into Craig all over again. Tweek hadn't realised what it had done to his lower half yet, too distracted by the man above him. Not a boy, but a man that Tweek felt completely safe with.

Tweek whispered back in a voice he didn't know he had, “One more.”

Craig leaned down and kissed Tweek passionately again. Once more they opened their mouths so they could feel each other’s tongues brush and intertwine. It took all of Tweek’s and Craig’s willpower to stop. Both of them looked at each other, panting. Then Craig hugged Tweek still wanting to be close to him.

He felt something hard against his leg and blushed. Tweek finally realised what had happened and slowly his whole face, even his ears, turned red.

“Tweek are you--”

“Can we GAHH not talk about it?!” Tweek said with a crimson face.

Craig smirked as he was fine in his lower regions. He was happy, however, he could get such a reaction out of his blond haired boyfriend.

“Damn, I’m good!”

Tweek buried his face in his hands, “You look around. I’m going to need a minute, to deal with… that...”

Craig climbed over some boxes while Tweek tried to will his problem away, _‘Dead puppies, dead puppies.’_

Craig managed to catch sight of another vent in the corner.

“Hey Tweek! I found something that may lead outside!”

Tweek, now able to walk thanks to his dark thoughts, came over and looked at the vent.

“Great! We can look at it next time we get a chance and see if we can escape!”

Tweek hugged Craig once more, “I’m sorry I’m so busy all the time now. I promise I’ll see you whenever I can.”

Craig smiled, “Don’t worry, babe. I know you’re doing all you can to help us get out of here.”

He then whispered into Tweek’s ear seductively, “And besides, when you have a break we can make out in here again.”

Tweek’s ears turned red as he felt the problem return, “Craig. I just willed my problem away and now it’s back again. Please stop.”

Craig pulled back smirking.

Tweek whispered back, “I do like the sound of that idea though...”


	4. What is left of this world?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the boys crawl through the vent, Tweek thinks back to an embarrassing event that took place in the clothes store a few days prior. When they reach the other side, the boys find out more then they bargained for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More practice at kissing this chapter, also the main plot is finally kicking in ^_^ I hope you like it. Also with this chapter, we are 1/3 of the way through the story ^_^

Serval days later, after the boy’s first make out session, Tweek and Craig both got a day off so they returned to the room to investigate the air duct.

“Honey, I’ll lift you up and you crawl inside.” Craig said with his hands in place for Tweek to step on.

Tweek, so happy to be back in his regular outfit, stood on Craig’s hands and lifted himself up into the vent. Tweek turned round and pulled Craig up with him. The two then crawled along the vent as silently as they could. When the vent dipped down, the boys were careful not slip and hurt themselves. Tweek and Craig had developed quite a lot of strength in their arms from all the vents they crawled through so it wasn’t a huge problem for them.

Tweek was wondering if the girl Dean had mentioned would be coming with them. Clare was meant to keep an eye on them, but she was looking around for any guards before she followed them at that moment. Dean had done this as he knew that Tweek and Craig would slack off otherwise. He did catch them making out during one of Craig’s toilet break. Liz was angry too as Tweek was supposed to be cleaning the changing room they were making out in.

Tweek thought back to it as they climbed through the vent.

 

 

* * *

 

_Tweek had come round the back to put some more stock out on the shop floor. Craig watched him as he picked clothes from the pile. Craig looked at his boyfriend’s clothes. Like Tweek, he disliked Tweek’s female get up._

_‘He looks like a hooker in that. I don’t want my boyfriend to look like that! God, these people are annoying.’_

_Tweek fell suddenly, as his heels almost broke his ankle for what felt like the hundredth time. Craig ran from his work station and helped Tweek up._

_“You okay, babe?”_

_Tweek nodded, “I’m ahh good Craig.”_

__“Craig!”_ _

__Dean yelled at Craig. Craig turned and glared at the man, careful not to flip him off._ _

_“My boyfriend almost twisted his ankle because of the stupid heels you’re making him wear. I am making sure he is okay. You can’t yell at me for that.”_

_Dean glared back at Craig before he sighed, “Fine but get back to work ASAP.” Dean turned back to the rest of the people working. “Let’s keep it up people!”_

__Craig turned to Tweek once more, “I wish I could spend more time with you, Sunshine. Do you have a break soon?”_ _

_Tweek shook his head, “No, I got to clean the changing rooms today. I won’t get off until we close.”_

__Then Craig got an idea. He leaned into Tweek’s ear, “I just came up with something fun.”_ _

_Tweek raised an eyebrow, grinning deviously as he did, “What nugh do you have in mind?”_

_Craig smiled deviously right back, “I say I need a toilet break when you are cleaning the changing rooms. We can hang out for a little bit in there, maybe make out, and then head back to our jobs without getting in trouble. We still get to spend time together and Liz and Dean will never know.”_

_Tweek’s smile became even more devious, “You are a genius! Meet me in fifteen minutes! I’ll be in the one with the cleaning sign in front of it.”_

_Tweek then walked off, winking back at Craig as he did._

 

 

* * *

 

_“Dean, I request a toilet break.” Craig called out._

_Dean eyed him suspiciously before signalling for him to go, “Don’t take too long.”_

__Craig headed for the toilet before, sneaking off into the shop. He looked around and saw no customers were around. Then he headed to the changing rooms, seeing the one with the sign outside of it. Craig opened it and saw Tweek cleaning the wall with a cloth. Tweek dropped the cloth and turned to hug Craig._ _

_“We can't be too long, I have to get back before Dean gets too impatient about my absence. “ Tweek nodded in agreement._

__Tweek then pinned Craig against the wall, “I did just want to talk but since we’re in such a small room I’d rather just make out now. That okay with you?”_ _

_Craig smirked, he loved Tweek's new foxy side. He leaned down and kissed him, “That’s fine! We’ll talk later, kiss now.”_

__Craig immediately put his arms around Tweek’s waist pulling him closer while Tweek put his arms around his shoulders. They frenched kissed, trying their best to stay quiet, but Tweek was already having trouble as the feeling was making him tingle from head to toe_ _

_“Craig, you’re so amazing. I wish I could kiss you all day.”_

_Craig smiled, rubbing his thumb over Tweek’s parted lips, “You’re not bad yourself.”_

_Craig started rubbing the back of Tweek’s head, this caused Tweek to moan into the kiss. Tweek then moved his hands down to Craig's butt._

_Craig smiled into the kiss and before he pulled back, “You're getting braver.”_

_Tweek smiled, “I can't help it, you drive me crazy.”_

_Craig then smashed his lips back against Tweek's. Tweek dipped his tongue back into Craig's mouth._

__Just then, the curtain was pulled back. Both boys froze and slowly pulled apart to see who was staring at them. A trail of saliva connected their mouths. Tweek’s blood turned to ice as he saw Dean and Liz starting back at them, their faces weren’t impressed._ _

_Dean spoke first, “I followed you, figuring you might not know where the toilet is. Then I saw you go into the store. Care to explain?”_

_Craig nonchalantly said, “I was helping Tweek clean and the urge to pee went away.”_

__Liz raised an eyebrow, “Oh really? The make up on your mouth says otherwise Craig!”_ _

_Craig touched his lips and looked at his fingers. Sure enough red lipstick was on them._

_“Shit.” Craig muttered._

_Dean grabbed Craig and Tweek by the ears and pulled them to the back room. Tweek yelped a little as it hurt him._

_Dean’s voice was like ice, “We’re going to have a little talk about slacking off in the workplace. And also when it is appropriate to hump each other.”_

__Tweek covered his face in embarrassment. He thought to himself, ‘But we weren't doing that. I can only kiss at this point.’_ _

___Craig smirked a little, ‘I wish we’d done that.’_ _ _

 

 

* * *

 

 

_‘Stupid makeup!’_

Tweek cursed in his head again when he’d finished reliving the memory. He had been horrified at the time, being caught red handed. He was silent for the rest of his shift after Liz had fixed his makeup. Liz and Dean had scolded them for twenty minutes about being on the team and doing their part. Craig sat there with a smirk on his face while Tweek had been bright red the entire time, wanting nothing more but to crawl into a hole and die from the embarrassment.

Tweek finally saw the bottom of the vent. He told Craig and the two exited into a room.

“Phew. That was a long vent!” Tweek panted as they reached the other end. The vent seemed to go down for ages. Tweek guessed they were on the second floor, judging by the large two that had been on the wall.

“Just think Craig, we’re almost at the bottom! We can get out of here! We can run and see our family and ahh friends again. I can just see Clyde, Token, Bebe, and Jimmy now.”

Tweek  pictured seeing their friends and envisioned them hugging Craig and Tweek as they returned.

“Clyde would cry while Bebe would never let go of us, too worried we'd disappear if she did. Jimmy would pat us in the back while Token would go mother mode on us and make sure we didn't have any cuts or scrapes.”

Craig smiled at Tweek, “I can’t wait to see them either. I never knew how much I needed them till this whole experience. Heck, right now I'd even hug Tricia. She may be a little asshole, but I miss her with all my heart. I miss my mom's cooking, my dad yelling at the TV when his sports team was playing.”

Craig started to tear up, “I hope they're feeding Stripe for us. She must be worried that her dads aren't with her.”

Tweek smiled sadly, “Yeah. I miss her too. Her little chubby cheeks as she ate. Her cute chirps.”

Tweek moved over to Craig and wiped his tears away, “But I'm sure rah she knows that we're not there because something happened, not because we abandoned her. She's smart, she's probably trying to sniff us out and save us.”

Craig smiled at Tweek, rubbing away the last of his tears, “You’re right. She's the smartest guinea pig ever. Nothing will stop her!” Tweek laughed, agreeing silently with Craig.

Craig, exhausted from the climb down, fell on an abandoned chair and smiled at Tweek.

“All this talk of everyone has really made me emotional. I just need to take a break before we look around.”

Tweek stood up and joined Craig, lying down next to him. Craig spooned him, which made Tweek smile at Craig again.

“Don’t worry. We'll see them soon. We just got to stay positive.”

Craig smiled as his boyfriend comforted him, “I want to kiss you so badly right now.” Craig whined in a small voice.

Tweek sighed, “I want to too. But Clare will be here at any moment and I don’t want Dean and Liz finding out, the lecture would never end.”

Tweek then blushed, “But being close like this is good for now.”

Craig sighed, “I know. Your hugs are always the best.”

After a couple of minutes, the two boys stood up. Both felt refreshed after reminiscing. They walked over to the boarded up window first.

“Let’s see where we are, by looking outside here first. That may help us get our bearings. Heck we might even see South Park if we're lucky.” Craig said while he pulled one of the boards off. Tweek nodded in agreement and pulled too.

 

 

* * *

 

  

After twenty minutes, they finally got the last board off. Craig then rubbed the window to get the dust off.

“Let’s see where we are.”

Both Tweek and Craig were speechless at the scene before them.

For miles and miles all they could see was sand.

Nothing, but sand.

Tweek fell to his knees, “This doesn’t make any sense. Surely we should be in America still. But this looks like the Sahara desert. Craig what’s going on? Oh god, we've been taken to Africa!”

Craig fell to his knees as well, “I don’t know, sweetie. I wish I knew, but I don’t.”

Clare emerged from the vent. Her ponytail, long and blonde with pink highlights, swung around as she entered the room. Her leather jacket covered the torso while her blue ripped jeans covered her legs.

She looked at the two boys on the floor, “Hey guys. Why the long faces?”

Craig and Tweek pointed at the window.

Clare looked out and sighed, “Yep. Still a barren wasteland.”

Craig turned to Clare, “Wait, you know why it’s like this?”

Clare raised an eyebrow, “Well yeah, it’s been like this for about three years now. We want to get out of here to find other survivors and get out from the government's control. I thought you knew that.”

Tweek started having a panic attack, “Three years!? But we only woke up just a few weeks ago! How have three years passed!? Are you telling me I’m already nineteen years old!? I couldn’t have lost three years of my life!”

Craig ran over to Tweek as he started to curl into a ball, “Tweek, listen to my voice, just breath. You’re okay. I’m here.”

Tweek hugged him for security as he started hyperventilating, “Craig, what about our friends and family!? They can’t be dead, could they!? I mean if the world is like this, did they even survive!?!”

Craig just held his boyfriend in his arms, stroking his hair. He didn't know what he could say that would help. He was just as scared as Tweek, he just hid it better.

Clare continued, “No one knows what happened. Everyone here was kidnapped before the meteor hit. Most of us were told we had to live our lives here when we woke up on the tenth floor. We were told we could move about on the third floor to the twenty first. The top floors are the people who trapped us here floors, which we are forbidden to enter.”

Craig turned to Clare, “You woke up three years ago on the tenth floor?”

“Yeah, we all did. Why?” Clare asked in confusion.

Craig looked at Clare, “Because we woke up two to three weeks ago on the twenty third  floor in some cells. We managed to escape and run to the ninth floor before Liz found us.”

Clare looked puzzled, “You’ve been up on the twenty third floor! That’s impossible! No one has ever been there. Did you get kidnapped like everyone else?”

Tweek, who had recovered a little, nodded at Clare.

“We got stuffed in a white van as meteor was heading for earth. They drugged us on the outskirts of our hometown. We were only there to watch the stars on a date. That's all we wanted to do!”

Clare couldn’t believe it, “So that’s why the men wanted you two. You aren’t like everyone else. You seem to pose a threat to them. They want you so they can keep an eye on you, or something like that. I don't know, I'm just speculating here.”

Tweek reached for Clare, “You can’t tell anyone! If they find us, they lock us back up and then we'll be experimented on! Please!”

Clare took a hold of Tweek’s hands, “I won’t. If Monroe knew, he would give you over in a heartbeat. And besides, I like you two. I'll keep your secret so you don't get taken away.”

Tweek started to smile. “Thank you, Clare. You don't know how grateful I am.”

Clare smiled, “It's no problem.”

Craig glared at the landscape again, “It still doesn’t explain why we’re being hunted by them, though. I’ve got to find out why.  Heck, now I really want to get out of here. What could they possibly want with two normal teenage boys?”

Clare looked over at the noirette and the blond, “I don’t know. But I do know what we need to do. Let’s look for a door to get out of here. That will distract you two. You both could do with that right now.”

 

 

* * *

 

  

After an hour of searching, all the trio found was a box full of documents marked important. They actually seem related to the tower, unlike the last box. Clare decided that they’d leave the box for the time being. It was getting dark and they didn’t have any other light source, apart from the sunlight that came streaming through the window.

“You two come back tomorrow and look through this. For now we’ll tell Monroe that we’ve found something that may be useful so he can give you the day off tomorrow as well. We don’t say anything else, though. I got your backs boys.”

Tweek nodded while Craig just glared at the floor, _‘I have to find out the truth before we leave! I just have to!’_

Clare went over to the vent, “Give me ten minutes and then follow.”

She paused before she climbed up, “I promise you, we’ll solve this mystery. I’ll help anyway I can. I don't care how dangerous it is.” And with that, Clare headed up the vent.

Tweek turned to Craig and hugged him. Craig could only gaze at the floor.

Tweek put his hands on Craig’s shoulders, “We can do this, Craig. I know you're confused and scared but we gotta push forward! You support me all the time! Now it’s my turn to help you.”

Craig looked into Tweek’s eyes, “Thank you, honey. I’m just worried. I want to find out why only us two were held in those cells. I won't rest until I know.”

Tweek kissed Craig lightly, “I know you’re worried, I can tell when you are even if no one else can. We can do this. We will find this out together, and hopefully find out why if we're lucky.”

Craig embraced Tweek as he stared at the floor. Tweek vowed in his heart that he would protect Craig no matter what.


	5. More unexplained questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Craig finally look at the document they found the day before. They come to learn why the tower was built and also what happened to humanity. Tweek has and panic attack and Craig has to calm him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked so hard on this chapter (It might be my favourite so far), the scene at the beginning actually made me cry while I was writing it. Please let me know if it's any good (I've worked really hard on this story and I really want to know if it's any good, so if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask)
> 
> Oh, also we get a make out scene at the end of this chapter...

“Right, time to look through that box!” Tweek rolled up his sleeves as he entered the vent the next day.

Craig followed Tweek soon after, “Yeah! I want to know if it can tell us what the fuck is going on!”

As the two crawled through the vent both boys were oddly quiet. Yes, they were determined to find out what the fuck was going on but, at the same time, both were terrified of finding out the truth. Craig was worried about Stripe and all his friends and family back in South Park, while Tweek was worried about what the outside world held.

__‘What if there are monsters or something. Oh god, that is way too much pressure!’_ Tweek thought to himself._

__‘Stripe better be okay. Clyde knows if I’m not around and shit goes down he has to get her. If they’re still alive I hope he protected her.... What am I thinking, they have to be alive! Clyde may be dumb but I can rely on him in a crisis. He isn’t my best friend for nothing.’_ Craig fought with his own thoughts._

 

 

* * *

 

 

As the boys explored the room they had found the day before, they could both feel the negativity in the air between them. This caused Craig to remember the time when they played superheroes. He remembered the pain they had caused each other when they didn’t communicate and just assumed what the other was thinking.

Craig turned to Tweek and hugged him, “What’s on your mind Tweek? I know when you’re stressing over something, and I know that when that happens it better to talk to someone. So tell me what’s on your mind.”

Tweek started to shake a little in Craig’s arms, “I’m scared Craig. If we do find _nugh_ out what happened, what do we do?! If we escape, will it be any safer out in that wasteland?! Are there monsters out there?! All these questions are making _gahh_ my brain hurt and just making me worry! I mean, what if we’re the only humans left?! What if _ahh_ everyone we knew is dead?! Heck, what if in reality the government cloned me and I’m not even the real Tweek!?”

Craig stroked Tweek’s wild mane of hair, trying his best to calm him in some way, “You are the real Tweek, I’d be able to tell. Besides, clones don’t have belly buttons, and you have one right here.”

Craig lifted Tweek’s shirt to show him before he kissed him there. Tweek shuddered a little at the contact, the action soothed him a little.

Craig lifted himself back up and put his hands on Tweek’s cheeks. Tweek looked into Craig’s space blue eyes as he spoke to him, the action soothed him, “I know the questions are scary, and hell the answers might be scarier, but we have to find out so we can make the best decision. I want to get out so we can live our lives our way! The government can’t force us to live in this tower! And if monsters are out there, I’ll punch them and make them leave you alone. No monster is too big for me. If all our friends are dead, then it’s up to us to carry on their memories and honour them. That way, even if time passes, we will always care for them. The dead are never really gone as long as someone remembers them.”

Tweek put his arms around Craig’s neck and hugged him tightly, “Thank you, Craig. I’m still scared, but you always know how to make stuff less scary. I wish I was strong like you.”

Craig pulled away and looked at Tweek squarely in the eyes, “You are strong! You might not be able to see that right now due to our situation, but you are! If you weren’t here I wouldn’t be as brave as I am right now. You keep me grounded, Tweek. That is far stronger than just dumb bravery! So don’t sell yourself short. I’ve told you before, you’re capable of more than you think.”

Tweek blushed at the familiar words. The words that held such courage and conviction for Tweek. They always calmed him down as they reminded him of the time Tweek had first started to really see Craig as more than a friend.

Craig kissed the bridge of Tweek’s nose, “If you feel up to it, can we look at the box now?”

Tweek gulped and then breathed out, releasing all the tension from his body.

“...yes.”

Craig patted him on the head and they both walked over to the box that would hopefully give them some answers. Craig opened it and found a document on the top with a top secret sticker on it.

“Why do people do that? It’s like a giant sign saying ‘read me’. Man, the government is stupid.” Craig said with exasperation.

Tweek giggled, “Don’t complain too much, we do need that sign to know what to read.”

Craig opened the document and turned to the first page. He read aloud.

 

__Government file #576, meteor_ _

_Despite our best efforts, the sun released some energy today that collided with a meteor around the rings of Saturn. Although this is impossible, the meteor is now heading straight for earth. It appears to be 2 miles across and, at this size, it will cause global catastrophe; maybe even destroy all of Earth. According to our scientists’ calculations, it will reach Earth in three days. The government has been given the green light to commence the plan written in these pages. Operation humanities hope._

 

“Turn the page.” Tweek almost barked at Craig when he’d read the entire page.

Craig turned to the next page.

_Operation humanities hope:_

_As we can’t release this information to the public, due to worldwide panic, we plan to go to the outskirts of all the towns, cities, villages in the country and take anyone we can get our hands on. We will bring them back to the new state of the art facility, where they can live out the rest of their days in peace and repopulate the Earth if it comes down to it. We will include a shopping mall and state of the art protection from the States best men. The top floors will be for the government business. Only when the time is right will they be allowed back out into the world._

 

Craig turned the next page.

_The plan was a success, we rescued a large quantity of people. However, we have lost all contact with the outside world. The entire planet is but a desert now. It is now our mission to keep the human race alive. We must prevail and carry on._

 

Craig turned the page, but the rest of the document had been ripped and was illegible.

Tweek held his head as he shook, “The outside world is gone! Why didn’t they warn people?! They could have found shelter in underground bunkers! This is why I hate the government!”

Craig looked through the rest of the box, but like the document he held, most of the pages had been ripped.

Craig growled, “This doesn’t explain why we were in cells. What happened between the three years this facility first came to be to now! I want to know dammit!” He threw the box across the room in his rage.

Tweek yelped in surprise. He always got scared when Craig got like this. Yes, admittedly it was for a fucking good reason, but it still didn’t help Tweek when he was panicking.

Mustering all his courage, Tweek body slammed into Craig, hugging him tightly.

Craig fell to the floor with Tweek lying on top of him, “What the hell Tweek! What was that for!”

Tweek lifted himself up, grabbed Craig’s jacket in his balled fists, and yelled, “Calm down Craig!”

Craig froze and slowly snapped out of his rage.

Tweek looked at Craig, managing to keep his shakes at bay as he spoke, “Please, you scare me when you act like that. I know you’re angry, but we need you to think rationally in a time like this, that's what you always say right? Even after hearing all that, I want to get out of here. Something must have happened to turn this place from a sanctuary into a prison and, I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to stick around and find out.”

Craig pulled Tweek down and hugged him, “I’m sorry. My emotions got the better of me. I agree with you. I still want to leave.”

Tweek kissed Craig’s ear, “You never know, some people may be alive out there, they could just be hiding from the government as they feel betrayed in underground bunkers.”

Craig nodded. The boys then stood up. Craig smiled at Tweek as he cleaned up the box he threw,

“Yeah. Let’s still get out of here. I don’t trust the people here for locking just us up. I want to know why they did that, but if it came to a choice to staying here to find that out or escaping, I’d choose escaping. “

Craig put the box back before turning to Tweek, “Let’s head back for now. We could do with getting out of this room.

Tweek smiled nodding in agreement.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The boys made it back to the base of operations. No one was around as they were still out looking for a way out or working on the shop floor.

Tweek tugged Craig’s arm, causing the noriette to turn to him.

“What’s up, Coffeebean?”

Tweek smiled lustfully, “If no one else is around, want to go to our sleeping quarters and... make out? I really want _nugh_ to be close to you after finding all that out. I need something to distract me, and I love you so much I--" 

Craig smiled back and kissed Tweek, interrupting him, “Of course, only if you’re comfortable though.”

As they reached the sleeping area, they checked to see if the coast was clear. When they confirmed they were alone, the boys started to kiss with passion. All anxiety Tweek had melted away as he lost himself in Craig’s lips. Tweek shoved Craig onto his bed before crawling on top of him. Craig looked up to see a side of Tweek he’d never seen before. It surprised him, but he also found it very seductive.

“I didn’t know you had it in you, Tweek.”

Tweek kissed Craig’s neck, “I’m trying to show you how brave I am.”

Craig hugged Tweek, stopping him from kissing him. He leaned the blond up and looked at him,

“Tweek. Don’t force yourself just to impress me. I want to kiss my Tweek, not a fake façade Tweek.”

Tweek looked at Craig, eye wide in surprise before he started smiling like his usual self again, “I understand Craig, I just want to make you happy. You kiss me with so much passion. I’m worried I’m not being as passionate.”

Craig kissed Tweek again, “You are way more passionate than me, heck I can be a right emotionless asshole, you put passion into everything you do. So stop comparing yourself to other people. I just want you, only you, always.”

Tweek blushed. He then looked at Craig with determination, “In that case, I want to go further than making out! I’m still shy with initiating stuff, but I want to go further!”

Craig smiled, “There’s the Tweek I love. See, you have passion.”

Craig then smacked his lips against Tweek’s, licking his bottom lip to ask silently for permission to deepen the kiss. Tweek complied, opening his mouth and tilting his head so Craig had better access. Craig then moved his hands down to cup Tweek buttocks. The sensation caused Tweek to moan into the kiss. Craig pulled apart from Tweek. Both boys were panting. Craig switched their positions and then moved his lips to Tweek’s neck. He started to suck at a spot under his collar so Tweek could cover it when he had work. Tweek moaned extra loud then. The new feeling was better than anything else he’d ever experienced before. He wanted Craig to suck even harder, no longer caring if it left marks.

Then Craig pulled back to admire the dark mark he’d left, “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Tweek shook his head through clouded eyes, before reaching for Craig’s jacket.

“Can....th....that....come...off?”

Craig smiled way too enthusiastically as he ripped it off along with his t-shirt, leaving him shirtless.

Tweek kissed Craig on the lips again, wanting to feel close to him once more. Craig dipped his tongue in as he started to undo Tweek’s shirt, craving skin on skin contact. 

As Tweek’s shirt fell to the floor, he leaned back on the bed, tilting his neck so Craig had better access. Craig started placing more kisses on Tweek’s neck.  Tweek laced his fingers in Craig’s black locks while his left hand rubbed and scratched at his back, trying his best to feel as much of Craig as he could. Each touch and sensation was driving Tweek mad with ecstasy, causing his breath hitched every so often. Craig’s shoulders felt so strong and Tweek couldn't help himself but touch them. Tweek called out Craig’s name over and over as Craig left more kisses on his neck. Craig leaned up to admire the panting blond beneath him. He was pleased that he could turn Tweek into a panting mess. It spurred something inside Craig on. He wanted to take this one step further, if Tweek would allow him.

Craig blushed as he asked the next question, “Tweek, can I... you know... take this further and ... you know?”

Tweek got control of his breathing as best he could. He remembered the words pc principal had told them long ago, he finally understood why it was important.

“Craig, yes. I want to be even closer. Please touch my---”

“AHHHHHHH”

Both boys sat up immediately as they turned to the noise.

Tweek recognized whose voice it was almost instantly. All lust that clouded his mind dissipated as he focused on the problem at hand.

“CLARE! WHAT HAPPENING TO HER?!”

They heard yelling and Clare screaming more.

The boys grabbed their shirts and put them back on as best they could.

All sexual tension was gone and both boys were focused on helping their friend.

Running as fast as they could, after sorting their attire out, they entered the clothes shop and saw Clare outside the shop surrounded by the men in black suits.

Craig, Tweek, and rest of the underground rebel alliance were looking on in horror as a gun was pressed to Clare’s head.


	6. Fight or flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Craig are trying to decided whether they should remain hidden or come forward to protect Clare. What will they do? And what will be Clare's fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short, but there a lot of tension in this scene. Also important note:
> 
> THERE WILL BE NO CHAPTER NEXT WEEK DUE TO ME BEING AT COMIC CON!  
> Also I might have to go hiatus as my tumblr is being stupid and not letting me create my own posts anymore. I like to link my stories there so I don't want the chapters to build up. Hopefully it won't come to that.

Clare’s eyes shut tightly as the gun was jabbed into her head again. The gunman holding her had one of his arms around her throat so she couldn’t move or break free. If she tried, he would just obstruct her windpipe; preventing oxygen from getting in. He didn’t care if he killed her, all he wanted was one thing.

He looked up at all the members of the underground rebel alliance, “I’ll ask you all again, where are the two fugitives in this photograph! We know you have them! Our cameras have shown us that they are on this floor, and you are the only lot here that would do something like hiding criminals. Remember, you guys are on thin ice after the last stunt you pulled!”

One of the other guards lifted a picture of Tweek and Craig, it was a screen shot from when the boys had first escaped and were in the elevator.

The gunman repeated himself, “We know they’re here! They couldn’t have left the building, we made sure of that when we sealed off all the exits. Hand them over or we’ll start killing people until we find them. Don’t think we won’t, you lot have been a thorn in our sides from the very beginning of this operation.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tweek and Craig, who were currently hidden behind a pillar, looked on in horror.

“What _Gahh_ should we do Craig? We can’t let them kill Clare! She’s too kind for her to lose her life to protect us!”

Craig froze, he could only continue to look on in horror.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clare then yelled out, “Don’t listen to them! They can’t kill us all! We have to stand our ground! They can’t control us forever! Together we can do anything!”

The gunman holding her then punched her in the face with his gun, “Silence bitch! Or do you want to die?!”

Clare glared at the man, but she shut her mouth to avoid being hit again. Her face was already starting to swell up a little.

The gunman smiled sadistically at her, “That’s right, be submissive like a woman should be.” Clare closed her eyes, fear and frustration painted on her face.

Another boy from the rebel alliance stepped forward, trying his best to protect the community.

“We don’t know who those people are, if we did we would have given them over already. We would never keep information away from the people that provide for us.”

The guard looked at the boy intensely before shooting him in the leg.

“AHHHH!!”

The boy fell to the floor in pain. A few other people ran over to help him up.

The gunman returned the gun to Clare’s head again, “Anyone who lies again will get a bullet in the skull next. Now I’ll ask again,”

“WHERE ARE THE FUGITIVES?!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tweek and Craig looked at each other in a panic. Craig was sweating, “Tweek, what do we do? If we surrender we get taken away but everyone here gets to live. But if we say nothing they’ll start shooting. I don’t want them to die. I don’t like Dean or Monroe, but I don’t want them to die because of us.”

Tweek took a hold of Craig, pulling him in for a hug. He whispered into Craig’s ear calmly, “You already know the answer, Craig. We have to protect our friends. They were kind enough to protect us in the first place. We should repay them by protecting them now. You’re smart, I’m sure you’ll break us out again. I just can’t let Clare die for us. I’m terrified, but one thing I’ve learned while being here is how important loyalty is!”

Craig hugged Tweek and then planted a kiss on his lips before pulling back, “Okay, honey. I agree with you. We have to do the right thing.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The gunmen pushed Clare to the floor and knelt on her back, putting the gun back to her head. Clare started to cry as her fear rose.

“You have till the count of ten to produce them or the girl gets a bullet in the back of her skull!”

“10”

“9”

“8”

“7”

“STOP!”

Everyone turned to the balcony to see Tweek and Craig with their arms up in surrender. Tweek was shaking while Craig tried his best to remain stoic and apathetic.

Craig spoke first, “You got us.”

Tweek followed, his voice full of determination but also an underlying tone of fear, “Now let the girl go!”

The gunman smiled at the boys, “Well, well, well. You really were here after all. So nice of you to come out from hiding. You two really care about these maggots that much?”

Tweek and Craig were silent. They weren’t going to say anything that would put anyone’s life in danger. The gunman sighed before signalling to his men to retrieve the boys.

Liz walked over to the boys before the men reached them, lightly punching them in the arms, “You are both fools! You should have stayed hidden, Clare was more than ready to give her life for you two. Why?! Why did you show yourselves?”

Tweek looked at her, he looked ashamed and guilty. “I couldn’t live with myself if she died because of us. It would be too much for my soul to take. No one should have to die for us. We’re just two normal boys after all. Her life is way more important.”

Craig lowered his head, “I’d never be able to live with the guilt if she did die. This is the best case for everyone.”

Liz started to cry as she hugged them, “We’ll find a way to get you both back! You have my word! We may have had our differences but I like both of you. You’re both kind, and honest. Even you Craig.”

Both boys smiled as she held them. They felt bad, but they were determined to protect the people that took them in when they had no one else to trust.

The men then reached them and started to restrain Tweek and Craig, shoving Liz out of the way in the process. Tweek and Craig were forced to walk down to the gunman. They looked at the floor, unable to look anyone in the eyes, too ashamed of themselves. Even Dean felt bad about the whole situation, so much so that he punched one of the men standing near him to try and get to Tweek and Craig and free them so they could run. However, the man saw his fist coming and grabbed it and twisted his arm, dislocating it.

“AHHHH, You mother fucker!”

“Try anything again and the next thing I dislocate will be your neck.” The man said sternly.

As Tweek and Craig were brought to a halt in front of the gunman, the boys looked over their shoulders and mouthed a silent apology to everyone. The gunman then released Clare who stood up and ran to the boys.

“I’m so sorry they caught me! If I’d been more careful everyone would still be safe. It’s all my fault.”

Tweek then yelled out, “No Clare, don’t blame yourself. We made this decision. Besides, you can’t blame yourself for something these men are doing. If it wasn’t you, they would have threatened someone else. Either way we’d have done the same thing. I don’t want any bloodshed over this.”

One of the guards grabbed Clare by the arm and pulled her away from the boys. She looked so powerless as she was dragged away. The gunman walked up to Tweek and Craig so he was face to face with them. He smiled darkly, his sunglasses too thick to see his eyes.

Then he forced his men to lower the boys to their knees before he started talking, “You two have been nothing but a problem for us. We’ve been looking for you for months. And now we finally have you back. I would kill you both now if I could, but the captain wants to talk to you. I don’t know why but you boys have something he wants. So, if you don’t mind, I want you to come quietly with us.”

Craig looked at the floor in defeat. Tweek then leaned up and asked, “If we come with you, no one else will be hurt right?”

The gunman returned his gun to his holster before leaning down so he was eye level with Tweek, “If you don’t cause a fuss, then yes, we won’t harm anyone here. You have my word on that.”

Tweek turned to Craig, “I thought I’d ask. Our friends need to be protected.”

Craig smiled softly at his boyfriend, “You are always the kindest person Tweek.”

The boys were then lifted to their feet as the gunman turned to the elevator, “Now please follow me to the elevator. We’re going to the top floor now.”

Tweek and Craig grabbed each other’s hands and walked together. They gripped tightly to keep each other from breaking down. In this moment, all they needed was the support of one another to make it through.

As they reached the elevator, they both turned back to everyone. Both hated that they had to leave. They had disliked the partnership but, little by little, they’d started to enjoy it somewhat. Liz was like a big sister and was always looking out for them. Monroe was a pain, but he had taken them in and given them a place to stay. Dean was the biggest dick, but he worked hard to keep the business going. He wanted everyone to do their best. And finally Clare, she was the closest thing the boys had met to being a close friend. She did whatever she could to protect them and had comforted them when they had broken down in the room with the documents.

Tweek and Craig both sighed as the elevator doors closed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clare began to cry, “We have to get them back! They may have been annoying sometimes Monroe, but we can’t abandon them!”

Monroe gritted his teeth, “I know Clare, but we don’t have the fire power. Now lower your voice. The defence force is still here.”

One guard had his figures to his ear and was listening to the orders that we’re being given.

“Yes they are on their way to you now, sir. What do you want us to do now......Understood.”

The guard turned to his men and nodded. They all produced machine guns and aimed it at the rebel alliance.

“By order of Captain Luke, you have been all sentenced to death.”

The men all pulled their triggers.

Clare felt the bullets hit her, she turned to Monroe, Dean and Liz, seeing their eyes roll back into their skulls.

Blood splattered everywhere.

The man listened as a cold voice came through his ear piece.

__“Leave no one alive...”_ _

Clare looked up as a gun was put to her head once more.

This time she couldn’t get away.

__‘Craig... Tweek... It’s a tra—“_ _

Her brain ceased to function as the bullet entered it.


	7. Everything I do, I do for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Tweek learn why they were locked away from everyone else for 3 years. They also find out how the world ended. How will our boys react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for there being no chapter last week, but as I said I was at comic con. Luckily Tumblr sorted itself out so I won't have to go on hiatus! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know if you guys enjoyed the twist in the comments ^_^

As the elevator slowly climbed to the top floor, Tweek and Craig gripped their hands even harder. The boys were almost having a silent conversation to keep each other from losing their tempers and accidently getting themselves killed.

_‘Stay calm Tweek, we’re going to get out of this.’_

__‘I believe in you Craig.’_ _

__‘I will punch everyone who tries to hurt you.’_ _

__‘I know you will punch anyone who tries to hurt us, I’ll do the same for you.’_ _

The main gunman looked at the boys, “You may have escaped once, but we won’t let it happen a second time. Captain Luke wants to talk to you both before we lock you back up.”

Craig glared at the gunman, _‘As soon as we’re free again, I’m coming after you first!’_

Tweek stroked Craig’s hand in reassurance.

Craig smiled at him. _‘Thank you, sweetie.’_

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened on the twenty fifth floor, the top of the tower. The boys were forced out and walked along the corridor. Unlike the other floors, the top level had statues and regal red carpets on the floor. Tweek even saw a crystal chandelier.

__‘These guys are defiantly hogging the money this place makes. It makes me sick! People are struggling to survive here!’_ _

The gunman then walked up to a door at the very end of the corridor. The door opened with a creak and light filled the whole area. The gunman shoved the boys inside and locked it behind them, that way the boys wouldn’t escape.

The room had another crystal chandelier, a huge painting of America was on the wall above a mahogany desk. Sitting at the desk was a bald, chubby man in a suit. He smiled and came out from behind his desk to greet the boys.

“Welcome, Tweek, Craig. My name is Captain Luke and I am in charge of this facility. I’m so glad you two didn’t escape into the wasteland. Nothing but death awaits you out there. It’s better if you remain here peacefully, that way we can protect you. So please, may I ask you two to return to your cells without a fuss. Let’s make this easy for everyone.”

Craig finally snapped. He could not contain his anger any longer. He screamed at the man before him.

“WHY SHOULD WE! WHY ARE WE THE ONLY ONES WHO HAVE TO BE LOCKED UP! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH TWO NORMAL HIGH SCHOOL BOYS!!!”

Tweek then screamed with Craig, “WE WANT TO KNOW WHY! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO HOLD US HERE AGAINST OUR WILL?! WE WANT ANSWERS!!!”

Captain Luke then sighed as he returned to his desk, “I guess I owe you boys that much. I did keep you asleep for three years after all. Don’t complain to me afterwards though, you brought it on yourselves.

The man sat down before continuing, “The thing is, you two are responsible for what happened to this world that caused it to end. To be more specific, Craig is.”

Both boys’ blood went ice cold.

Tweek felt like he was going to throw up.

Craig just glared at the Captain.

His anger was still apparent when he spoke. It was like ice, “What do you mean I caused the end of the world? I would be aware of something like that!”

Captain Luke walked to the corner and opened a draw, “I thought you wouldn’t believe me, that’s why I have this. This evidence is irrespirable.”

He came over and placed an ancient tablet on his desk. Both boys looked at it.

“I believe that you remember when the Guinea pigs attacked us all those years ago. You stopped them thanks to a prophecy found in an old Incan temple with your four friends.”

Craig spat at the man before him, “Those guys weren’t my friends. They were just the ones who made my life a nightmare when all I wanted was a nice and boring birthday.”

Luke sighed before he continued, “Anyway, that painting was just one of two prophecies that you were in. The other is this one.”

The tablet showed a young Craig with another boy that looked a lot like a young Tweek. It showed that the power in Craig seemed to increase when they were around each other. It then displayed a picture of them older and about to kiss, the power in Craig then seemed to depict that it would explode causing a natural disaster, in this case, the sun releasing a solar flare. This flare then hit a meteor and sent it straight into the earth. Then it showed the world like a barren wasteland like the boys had seen. There was also writing that Craig couldn’t understand.

Captain Luke then started to translate, “It says, the boy that holds the power to fight our worst enemy also holds the key to the destruction of our very planet. If he is to meet the one who is destined to be his true love, his power will spike and become impossible to contain as he will have lost control of his emotions. He needs his apathetic demeanour to control his powers. If they are to kiss, the power will spill out and cause a natural disaster. We foretell that our sun will release a mystic power. Should this power hit anything, it will come crashing down on our home. All life as we know it will end. We must make sure that at any cost, the chosen one must not fall in love. He must remain ever emotionless so our planet is safe.”

Craig fell to the floor, “This happened because Tweek tried to kiss me that day three years ago. All because I fell in love? Are you saying that I’m not allowed to show any emotions ever?”

Captain Luke put a hand on Craig’s shoulder, “I’m afraid it is. We decided it was better to keep you asleep so that you couldn’t harm the planet again. You can express your emotions, but if they are too strong they will cause another disaster. Love is the worst emotion for this. We rescued Tweek as well so we could make sure he couldn’t try and rescue you by keeping him under our watchful eye, that and he is still a civilian that needed our protection when the world ended. We had planned to keep you drugged the whole time, but someone forgot to give you a dose, resulting in you both waking up. We were about to drug you again when you managed to break out and escape to the lower floors.”

Tweek then came over to Craig, knocking Captain Luke’s hand off his shoulder, “But that doesn’t explain why another meteor didn’t hit when we did actually kiss, because we have kissed multiple times since we’ve been here. Explain that!”

Captain Luke returned to his desk, “I thought you’d ask that. Over the past few weeks, our sensors have picked up a lot of solar activity, we’ve been lucky that they haven’t hit any space debris causing more meteors. We also have found that there’s been more seismic activity as well, meaning if we’re not careful an earthquake will occur. We don’t know anything about oceans or volcanos, but I suspect that there may be tsunamis as well as eruptions.”

Craig was staring at the floor, unable to believe what he was hearing, “I..... I can’t believe..... my friends.....family....Stripe.....are all dead because of me....all because I fell in love....”

Tweek hugged Craig tightly, pinning him against his chest, “It’s not your fault! We had no idea this would happen, don’t blame yourself. No one should deny themselves of love.”

Craig just shut down. His brain just froze on the thought of everyone he cared about being dead.

__‘Tricia, Stripe, mom, dad, Clyde, Token, Jimmy, Bebe, Nichole. All of them dead because of me. I killed everyone I love just like that.’_ _

Tweek glared at Captain Luke, still holding his boyfriend in his arms, “This is Bullshit! Craig wouldn’t have that kind of power! I bet you just made this all up to trick us!”

The Captain shook his head, “I’m afraid this is real, Tweek. I wouldn’t lie needlessly to you. We have nothing to gain from lying. What we need to do now is return you two to your cells. If you want to protect the planet, it’s the only way.”

Craig looked up, his eyes were full of pure despair, “....fine.”

Tweek looked at Craig with wide eyes, “Craig! You can’t be serious!”

Craig then stood up and walked over to Luke, “But Tweek must be allowed to return to the clothes shop and live without being locked in a cell. He’s all I have left, I need to make sure he’s safe and has as much freedom as possible.”

Tweek ran over, “No! We gotta stick together, Craig!”

Craig turned to Tweek, “Being together is what got us into this mess. Besides I don’t want you to lose what little freedom you have because of me. I couldn’t live with myself if I did that to you.”

Tweek began to cry, “I can’t lose you Craig! I won’t accept it!”

Craig turned back to Luke, “I’ll give up my freedom and comply if you agree with my terms. Otherwise I swear to God, I won’t hesitate to bring this tower down around you!”

Captain Luke nodded, “You got yourself a deal. Tweek will be returned to the ninth floor clothes store and live out the rest of his days working there with his comrades. The guards won’t hurt him as long as he behaves himself.”

Craig then turned back to Tweek. Tweek’s eyes were streaming. He was sobbing silently. “I can’t live without you Craig. If I can’t see you, hug you, I just know I’ll have a panic attack. I know I’m normally stronger than this but... without you my life, it’s nothing but empty. You're all I have left.”

Craig walked over to Tweek before he took off his hat. He held it in his hands for a bit before he put it on Tweek. He lowered it slowly, moving the wild strands of blond off his boyfriends face. He then kissed his forehead, putting his hands on his cheeks as gently as he could. Tweek was not used to seeing Craig's hair uncovered, but he was far too distracted to notice, he could only stare at Craig's midnight blue eyes.

Craig finally spoke, his voice was a little horse, “You’re capable of more than you think, Tweek. I’m just one guy, one standard, run of the mill guy. But please, take my hat so we’re always together. Whenever you feel like you’re about to have a panic attack, just hold it to your chest or pull the tassels and think of me. I know you’ll feel better in no time. I promise you that in time, you’ll be able to move on and live a normal life. Well, as normal as this place can give you. Just follow Claire and our friends, they'll help you.”

Craig made sure not to mention the escape attempts, but he wished Tweek luck on getting back into the outside world.

Tweek took Craig’s hands in his own, “I will never move on from you Craig! You always help me, you listen to my problems and you support me with everything I do! There’s only one Craig Tucker, and he’s the Craig Tucker that I love with all my soul!”

Tweek then kissed Craig one last time.

“I love you, Craig...”

Craig’s eyes teared up a little. A single tear fell down his face.

“I love you too, Tweek...”

Captain Luke cleared his throat, “As touching as this is. You two kissing is the last thing we need if we want our world safe. Tweek, please follow the person who brought you here back to the clothes shop. Craig, please remain here for a guard to come get you and return you to your cell.”

Craig let go of Tweek. Tweek slowly turned and headed for the door, holding the hat’s tassels as he did. He knocked on the door and it unlocked so he could walk through it. Just before it closed, Tweek looked back at Craig. All Craig could see was misery on his boyfriend’s face. The door closed. Craig dried his eyes.

__‘Goodbye Tweek...’_ _

 

 

* * *

 

 

As Tweek waited while the elevator descend back to the ninth floor, the gunman managed to stay quiet. He knew if he said anything, Tweek would punch him. He didn’t want a broken nose.

Tweek was full of so many emotions. Sadness, anger, hate, despair, rage. Everything he felt was bad. He wondered if he’d ever feel joy or happiness again.

__‘Craig...’_ _

The elevator doors then opened and Tweek started walking to the clothes shop. The gunman followed behind him. At first, Tweek didn’t realise that the whole area was empty. Normally, people would be walking around, but it was eerily quiet.

As he reached the clothes shop, Tweek smelt something in the air. Then he saw that the floor was dyed red. It was then that he looked up and saw the bodies. The smell of blood penetrated the whole area and entered his nostrils.

Tweek covered his mouth with his hand. He was on the verge of vomiting from both the sight and smell. _‘What the FUCK! Everyone is DEAD!’_

Tweek then felt a gun pressed against his head.

He moved his eyes slowly to see the gunman, “I can’t believe you fell for that story! That tablet was the most difficult thing to fabricate. We now have what we want. With the power your boyfriend has, we can now become Gods of this world. He did kill that Guinea pig with his power before, we will harness that same power for our own purposes. Your role in this plan is now over.”

Tweek wanted to scream, but the fear of the gun overpowered everything else.

“Goodbye you spazz. You’ve been most helpful.”

__BANG_ _

Tweek fell to the floor.


	8. Bravery comes in all sizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A single bullet is the line between life and death. Does Tweek survive the one with his name on it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tempted to put next weeks chapter with Craig first, but I'm not heartless. Time to see if Tweek is okay...

“Goodbye you spazz. You’ve been most helpful.”

_BANG_

Tweek fell to the floor.

Tweek looked all over and saw that he didn’t have any bullet holes, _‘But where did that bullet go?’_

He turned around to see the gunman screaming in pain as someone with ginger hair bit him on the arm. He was drawing blood, he was biting so hard; staining his bright blue hoodie and his blue jeans with the crimson liquid.

“You little FUCKER! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD LIKE EVERYONE ELSE YOU VERMIN!!”

Tweek watched as the gunman dropped his gun, it fell to the floor with a clatter. Tweek carefully crawled over while he was distracted. He lifted himself off the floor and aimed the gun at the gunman.

The gunman threw the ginger haired boy away from him and pulled out a machine gun he had strapped to his back, “Time to die!”

__BANG_ _

The gunman fell to the floor. Dying instantly, a bullet hole now between his eyes. Blood started to seep onto the floor. Tweek threw up the contents of his stomach at the sight. For he had reached his limit. 

The ginger haired boy stared at Tweek as he stood back up. The gun he was holding was still smoking as he had just pulled the trigger.

Tweek was breathing hard, “I....I...killed someone...” He tugged on Craig's hat for some support to stop himself from shutting down.

The ginger haired boy stood up and walked over. Tweek turned and pointed the gun at him in fear, terrified he was under attack again.

The boy lifted his arms in surrender, “Whoa! I’m not the enemy, Tweek. Look my name is Mark, I worked with Craig when it came to sewing clothes. I’m on your side. So please, put the gun down.”

Tweek slowly lowered the gun and looked at Mark, “Sorry. I’m just _nugh_ paranoid. I was almost shot. Do you know what happened here?”

Mark lowered his head, “I do, but I don’t think you want to know...”

Tweek ran over and grabbed his hoodie, “I don’t care, just tell me!”

Mark sighed in defeat, “I’ll tell you. I’m the only one who survived the attack. You’re not going to like this though, mate.”

Then, Mark recalled the events of what happened after Tweek and Craig were taken away.

 

 

* * *

 

_“By order of Captain Luke, you have been all sentenced to death.”_

__The men all pulled their triggers._ _

__Mark fell to the floor as soon as the shots began. He panicked but knew what he needed to do to survive. Grabbing a body in front of him, Mark smeared blood over his head and neck. He laid the body on top of him and closed his eyes, trying his best to make it look like he wasn’t breathing._ _

__He listened as the screaming slowly started to cease as every person was shot. He felt blood splatter on his face, the smell of copper and death entered his nostrils. He tried his best not to throw up._ _

__‘These fuckers! Why! I know we were trying to escape but I don’t think we deserve to die!’ Mark thought to himself._ _

__The gun fire stopped and the men started to check the bodies, shooting a few others who were faking being dead. When they got to Mark he held his breath. The guards hit him with their guns. Mark managed to not wince in pain, even though the impact hurt. Satisfied he was dead, they walked away, laughing darkly as they did._ _

__Mark listened as one of the men started talking through his ear piece once more, “It’s done Captain Luke. We can now take Craig’s powers as long as things go well on your end. That shouldn’t be a problem thanks to that fake tablet you made. Soon we’ll be gods! Over and out.”_ _

__One of the other men started to laugh, “They’re so stupid. The end of the world! Ha! I mean yeah, that meteor hit and damaged society, ending modern life as we knew it. But if they believe that a high school boy ended the world because he fell in love with a fag, I’m going to piss myself!”_ _

__One of the other guards started laughing with him, “Once we have that boy’s power though, then the world will be under our control! This plan was perfect! No one will escape our rule!”_ _

__One of the guards scratched his head, “What’s the plan again? I forgot. I think those kids gave me a concussion when they escaped.”_ _

__The first guard spoke again, “Fine. Try and remember this time.”_ _

__He put his fingers up and pointed to each one of them in turn, “Step one, make a fake facility and documents ready to be the stage that everything takes place. That way we have complete control of the battle ground.”_ _

_“Step two, wait until a meteor or some form of disaster happens, giving us the opportunity to kidnap everyone we need while everyone is in a panic. That way the government won’t be able to detect us. We kidnap Craig and the spazz at this point. We need the blond so that we can use him as a hostage, in case the plan goes wrong at any point. We also steal other people so that the whole plan looks more realistic.”_

_“Step three, keep the boys drugged until the prisoners in the shopping mall have explored most of the vents. When the boys escape, we make sure they head to the location the rebels are in, where the head of the rebel alliance will take them in and protect them as they are different. He’ll think they have information that may be of value. We’ll then open the vents that lead to the second floor so they find the fake documents, this will confuse them and make them lose hope.”_

_“Step four, once they find the document box that is when we attack the rebels and make them return them to us. Then, we wait for the signal and kill everyone in the building. Leaving no witnesses or people that could stop us from completing the next step. This is what we just did.”_

_“Step five, use the blond as a hostage in case Craig doesn’t agree to stay here once we’ve convinced him that he ended the world. Once he agrees to stay, we separate him from the blond, killing him once his purpose has been served. That way, the final person that cares about him and can save him is gone.”_

_“Step six, take him to the science room and extract his powers. This will kill him in the process as we need to separate his powers from his body.”_

_“Step seven, we take over the world and rule it as Gods! Anyone we find who doesn’t bow to us, we kill!”_

__The guard that was confused before laughed maniacally, “Of course! How could I forget that? Those children will believe the story. After all, they are foolish and will do anything to protect each other.”_ _

__Mark’s blood went ice cold. He thought, ‘We’ve been nothing but pawns from the very start! All of this was just to get some powers that Craig has! I won’t forgive them! How dare they treat my friends like nothing but animals for slaughter!”_ _

__The guards then headed for a different floor, killing everyone they came across along the way. Mark could hear their screams the whole time._ _

 

 

* * *

 

_Mark stayed still for many minutes. He didn’t want to give his position away just yet, just in case there were cameras watching._

__Then, he heard the lift open and saw Tweek emerge from it. The man that had aimed the gun at Clare in the first place was behind him._ _

__‘This isn’t good. He’s going to kill him! I have to stop this! But how?’_ _

__Mark did the only thing he could think of to save him. He mustered all his courage and ran._ _

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tweek’s blood had gone ice cold after hearing Mark’s explanation, “They did all this just so they could take a power my boyfriend has..... So I never helped him end the world?”

Mark nodded to Tweek, “I’m sorry you had to find this out. I wish we could save Craig but, at this point, I think we’re all doomed. It’s like a fortress, there’s no way we can rescue him and escape.”

Tweek stopped shaking. His voice was like ice, it was filled with pure hatred, “...No..”

Mark looked up, “What?”

Tweek’s eyes narrowed, his eyes held determination and revenge, “We’re going to rescue him! I will stop at nothing to get my boyfriend back! No one touches my Craig and gets away with it! Not while I’m still alive! That fucker Luke will pay for what he has done to the people I care about!”

Mark looked terrified. He’d always seen Tweek as timid and a little weak, but before him was a man that was on a mission. A man that would stop at nothing to rescue the one he loved with his own two hands. Tweek pulled the hat a little lower, an act that made him look more terrifying.

Mark smiled, “I like your attitude, but how are we going to rescue him? Like I said, this place is a fortress.”

Tweek smiled darkly before heading back toward the guard. He took the machine gun and few grenades off of him.

He turned back to Mark, “We’re going to find him via the ventilation system, fight our way there if needed, anything to get to him. All this time you guys have been heading down to find an exit, this time we’re going up!”

Tweek threw the gun he used to kill the guard at Mark, who caught it. Tweek then headed to the clothes shop and grabbed a backpack to put the grenades and any other weapons he found into.

Then he walked to Liz, Clare, Dean, and Monroe’s bodies.

He turned to Liz first, “Liz. I never got to thank you properly for taking me and Craig in when you didn’t have to. We would have probably been caught again if it wasn’t for you. I know it was Luke’s plan to have us find you guys, but you really did help. You treated me kindly and treated me like I was a human even with my shakes. Thank you for supporting me, even when I was dressed like a girl.

He then turned to Monroe, “Thank you for taking me and Craig in when you didn’t have to. You cared about your people and you were a great leader. I’m sorry you had to die this way. I know we didn’t talk much, but I did think highly of you.”

Next was Dean, “I know you knew Craig more, but I always kind of respected you. You may have had a stick stuck up your ass, but you always had the community’s best interest at heart.”

Last was Clare, “Clare... You did everything you could to protect us. I will forever be in your debt. You reminded me a little of some friends I had of South Park, Bebe and Wendy. You all had such kind hearts. Clare, you almost gave your life to keep me and Craig safe. In the end, you did. I promise you I will never forget you. I won’t forget anyone. As Craig once told me, the dead are never truly gone as long as we honour their memory.”

Tweek then took Clare’s leather jacket and put it on. He also took Liz’s fingerless gloves and Monroe’s jacket. He put Liz’s gloves on and put Monroe’s coat in the backpack

_‘When me and Craig get out of here, we’ll need protection from the desert sand, this coat will protect Craig. Plus, this will help us remember our fallen friends.’_

Tweek finally turned back to Mark, holding the machine gun and one grenade in his pocket, “Let’s make them regret for ever doing this to us!”

Mark smiled once more, clicking the gun’s off safety, “Let’s go rescue your soul mate!”

The duo headed into the clothes shop and for the ventilation system. For the first time, they headed up instead of down. Tweek strapped the gun to his back and began to crawl.

__‘I’m coming, Craig! I promise we’ll leave this god forsaken place!’_ _

Tweek then made a silent prayer, grasping Craig's hat as he did.

__‘Please wait for me....’_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you really think I'd kill him? I love my little coffeebean too much kill him off half way through the fic ^_^


	9. I love you with all my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Craig thinks he's saved Tweek, he recalls all the memories with his powers and tries to pin point when he first fell in love with his twitchy blond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some fluff in this angst hell hole! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know if I did the build up well ^_^  
> This was the chapter I was tempted to post last week

_‘Goodbye, Tweek...’_

Craig turned back to Captain Luke, drying his eyes as he did, “Take me back to my cell. I promised I’d do as I was told if he was safe.”

Luke smiled sadly, “Thank you for doing this. Protecting what is left of this world is my number one priority, after all. You’ll be fed regular meals so you don’t lose your strength. We’ll also occasionally study you to see if we can try and reverse what happened. I doubt we’ll be able to, but trying is the only option we have.”

Luke then pressed a button on his desk and summoned a guard into the room. As the man entered, Luke gave him his orders.

“Please escort Mister Tucker back to his cell. I believe it was number twenty eight. Make sure he is comfortable.”

The guard nodded before gesturing for Craig to exit. As they left the room, Craig looked to see if Tweek was still on the floor, but it was empty. He ran a hand through his now uncovered hair. He felt weird without his hat, but Tweek needed the comfort it would bring him far more than he. Craig walked toward the elevator and watched as the guard pressed the button for the twenty third floor.

__‘Right back where we started...’_ _

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Please, enter. No funny business.”

Craig walked into his cell and sat down on the mattress of the small bed frame. The guard locked the door before heading away.

Craig sat in silence, fighting his own thoughts, _‘Everything that Tweek went through while we were here was my fault. I know I wasn’t aware of it, but I can never forgive myself for that. How could I have put him through so much stress? He was so scared and I made him feel that way. Even so, I wish he was still by my side. My heart feels empty without him here. I feel so selfish, but I want him here with me right now. I want to hug him and kiss him, but that’s what caused all this in the first place.”_

Craig turned so he was gazing at the ceiling. It was just grey paint with no sign of light, no windows, nothing that would let him see the outside world.

_‘What am I even going to do with the rest of my life? All I have now is what’s in this cell. No friends, no parents, no Stripe.... I never even got to say goodbye to her when all this happened... and no Tweek... When did I even start to fall for Tweek and cause my powers to reawaken?’_

Craig’s mind wandered back to his past experiences with the kind blond as well as when he found out he had powers.

 

 

* * *

 

_“Okay, now there are sparks coming out of my eyes...”_

__Craig apathetically said as the Guinea Pirate before him had been zapped by him._ _

__“Curse ye Craig!!!” It said then fell to the floor._ _

__Craig just sighed as the power stopped. He turned to Cartman, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny._ _

__“Dude, Craig really does have powers!” Kyle yelled._ _

__“Wow, that tablet was right!” Stan chimed in._ _

__“Craig, imagine the money you could make using that ability.” Cartman wondered as his brain started to get to work on their next scheme.__

__Kenny said something too, but Craig had zoned out at that point._ _

__‘Can I just go home? I want this to be over and feed Stripe. Nice and boring, just how I like it.’_ _

__The men who were with the boys started to tie up the guinea pirate so he couldn’t cause more damage. Then they radioed for a helicopter and to release the Peruvian flute bands._ _

__Craig then turned to the group that had swindled him out of his birthday money, “We are never speaking of this again.”_ _

__Stan was the first to complain, “But dude, we could totally save the world with your powers! Imagine the fame you’d get.”_ _

__Then Kenny  spoke, “You could end up surrounded by women who’d do anything you asked! Imagine all the pussy you’d get!”_ _

__Craig shrugged. He really didn’t care about girls or anything like that. It was too much of an effort as far as he was concerned._ _

__“I don’t care. I just want my life to go back to the way it was. I am not using these powers ever again. I just want to be a normal, boring fourth grade kid. Now can we go home so I can feed my guinea pig.”_ _

__Cartman began to whine, “But Craig you co—“_ _

__Craig cut over him, “No. Nice and boring.”_ _

__Kyle sighed, “Just give up guys. Craig’s not budging. He’s just lame like that.”_ _

__As the helicopter arrived, the boys all got on. Craig just sat by himself as he thought about whether to give Stripe cabbage or carrots for dinner._ _

 

 

* * *

 

 

Craig remembered how, back then, he just cared about Stripe and maybe his friends. Tweek wasn’t even on his radar then. Craig laughed as he recalled that he didn’t care about love and that crap.

__‘That’s right. Everyone was trying to get girlfriends back then and all I cared about was Stripe. Clyde even asked if I was asexual like a plant. Part of me thought I was, the other already knew. But god I miss Clyde. Man, those powers were weird._ _

Craig then let his mind wonder to when they played fantasy.

 

 

* * *

 

_Craig wandered around kupa keep, he was waiting for Clyde to give him the signal using a ‘message raven’ so he could run off and join his side._

__Craig looked at his watch, ‘How much longer... God this is stupid.’_ _

__Tweek than ran into him. Craig turned and looked at the shirtless blond._ _

__Tweek looked up and yelped, “I am so sorry, Craig! I wasn’t looking where I was going. Cartman is driving me mad with his plan to fight the elves.”_ _

__Craig shrugged, “This game is stupid so I don’t really care that much.”_ _

__Tweek sighed a little, “It has gotten a little ridiculous. I just wish Clyde was still playing. He made it more fun.”_ _

__Craig felt something in his chest then, ‘Why do I want to tell Tweek Clyde’s plan? I don’t think he’d be of much use, yet I still want to.’_ _

__Craig found himself gazing at the barbarian’s bare chest, “Aren’t you cold?”_ _

__Tweek shook his head, “Nope, the caffeine from Nugh my coffee means I can’t feel the cold.”_ _

__Craig then did something that surprised even him, he took his cape off and draped it round the boy’s shoulders._ _

__“Wear this for a bit. I need it back before we go fight the elves, but that should stop you from getting hypothermia.”_ _

__Tweek eyes were wide as he looked at the thief, “Wow! Thanks, Craig.”_ _

__Craig almost smiled but stopped himself, “Sure, just don’t tell anyone I did that.”_ _

 

 

* * *

 

 

Craig laughed again, _‘I really was stupid. I now know that I felt some affection for Tweek, I just didn’t know it yet..... God, his bare chest looks so good.... I better stop thinking like that. I don’t want to cause an earthquake.’_

Despite his best efforts, his brain wandered to when the Asian students started drawing fanart of them.

 

 

* * *

 

_“You’re capable of more than you think.”_

__Craig looked Tweek in the eyes. The past week had been hell for both of them. All Craig wanted was to be left alone so he could have a normal life, yet there he was. Tweek was shaking badly as Craig held his shoulders._ _

__“I’m a terrible actor!” He screeched._ _

__Craig smiled slightly, “You just follow my lead and try to make it believable.”_ _

__Tweek shook but nodded, “Okay I’ll try. Oh god!”_ _

__As Craig turned to leave Tweek called back to him, “Wait!”_ _

__Craig turned, “What is it?”_ _

__Tweek took a deep breath, “Since you’re here, do you maybe want to build some Legos with me? We could practice what we say too?”_ _

__Craig was surprised at how brave Tweek was being, he knew the blond had problems speaking his mind so he couldn’t help but be impressed._ _

__“Sure. I already fed Stripe so I have time.”_ _

__Craig thought he saw Tweek smile, but quickly dismissed it. Somehow though, his heart felt warm at the idea of it._ _

 

 

* * *

 

_After the disaster that was their break up. Tweek and Craig noticed that the entire town fell into a state of depression. Craig also felt really depressed as he thought he’d lost one of his only friends. He sat on his bed, his mind was swirling._

__‘What is this feeling? I mean, I’m not gay, but the time I’ve spent with Tweek recently has been so fun. The most fun I’ve had in awhile. Heck more fun than with Stripe, and Stripe is my whole world.’_ _

__His dad then entered his room, “Son, you need to listen to me. You can't fight being gay. I used to think that being gay was a choice, but, you don't get to decide. Japan picks who they pick, and that's that. I don't understand this stuff. Heck, I didn't even know Don King got raped, but... I do know that if you try and resist it, you make yourself miserable your whole life. Everyone was so proud of you, Ah I was just being selfish. I wanna be proud of you too. I like gay Craig. I love you. Here's a hundred dollars.”_ _

__As his dad left his room, Craig breathed and thought to himself, ‘I don’t think I’m gay, but the time I’ve spent with Tweek has been the most fun I’ve ever had. I guess if I hang out with him more I can find the answer, and even if I’m not gay, I get to hang out with a close a friend.’_ _

__Craig got up and went to find Tweek._ _

 

 

* * *

 

 

Craig laughed again, _‘Man I was stupid. I’m glad I sorted my emotions out and came to realise I was gay. Hell, the metrosexual fad should have been my first clue. I fell for that hard and I felt so free when we did that.’_

Finally, his mind went back to playing superheroes.

 

 

* * *

 

_Craig sat on his bed. He was so depressed._

__‘Why did Tweek leave me? I just stayed in coon and friends and now he won’t even talk to me! Why is he doing this to me? I mean I lo.... Wait... What did I just try and think?’_ _

__Craig then dialled Clyde._ _

 

__RING RING_ _

 

__“It’s ya boi, Clyde here. What up, Craig?”_ _

__Craig sighed, “Clyde. I need to talk to you and it’s serious. Please, come over now and stop it with trying to sound cool. You keep coming across as lame and stupid.”_ _

__Clyde immediately went into supportive best friend mode, ignoring Craig’s last comment, “You need me to bring anything with me?”_ _

__Craig mumbled, “Bring KFC.”_ _

_“Wow, it must be serious. Give me ten.”_

 

* * *

 

_As Clyde entered Craig’s room, he handed the KFC bucket to him, “What’s up, bro?”_

__Craig blushed which caused Clyde to get really concerned, “Are you sick, you’ve gone really red.”_ _

__Craig pulled his hat over his eyes, “You know that thing with Tweek I’ve been doing to see if I actually like him?”_ _

__Clyde nodded._ _

__Craig continued, “I may have thought to myself that I love him...I...I think I am gay...”_ _

__Clyde was silent for a while before laughing, “FINALLY!!! It took you long enough! Token, Jimmy, and Bebe all owe me five bucks! I was the closest with my guess.”_ _

__Craig stared at Clyde, “Wait, you all knew?”_ _

__Clyde started laughing harder, “Of course we knew! You’ve been hanging out with him every minute. That and other than Stripe, he’s the one you talk about the most. Tweek’s the same, dude. Look, Token told us to let you work it out yourselves, but you should go see him and work this stuff out. Screw the game and go talk to him.”_ _

__Craig hid under his hat more, “But he’s not going to talk to me. He won’t reply to my texts or calls either.”_ _

__Clyde sighed, “I’ll set up some couples therapy with Mr Macky, okay? Go and work it out. Then afterwards tell him how you really feel, bro. I know he’ll accept you.”_ _

__Craig smiled at Clyde, “Thank you.”_ _

__Clyde smirked, “It’s why I’m here. Now, let’s eat!”_ _

 

* * *

 

_After the counselling, Craig took Tweek to Stark's pond._

__Tweek was a little confused, “Why are we here Craig?”_ _

__Craig took a deep breath, “I have something I need to tell you Tweek. It’s nothing bad but I don’t know how to phrase it.”_ _

__Tweek then took a hold of Craig’s hand, “I have something I want to tell you first. If I talk first maybe that will give you more time to prepare?”_ _

__Craig nodded. Tweek then started to fidget and pull his hair a little._ _

__“Oh god, Okay I Nugh I, Oh Jesus.”_ _

__Craig took a hold of both of Tweek’s hands, he held them together, “You’re capable of more than you think.”_ _

__Tweek breathed, “I love you Craig. I don’t want to fake it anymore! When we were apart all my heart did was ache. I wanted to talk to you so bad but I was scared you hated me. I called Bebe and she told me to go to the therapy and then tell you how I feel.”_ _

__Craig smiled, “I was going to tell you that I love you too. Clyde said he’d arrange the therapy though?”_ _

__The boys looked at each other and laughed, Tweek spoke first._ _

__“Did we get set up by Clyde and Bebe?”_ _

__Craig wiped his eyes, “Yep, man he’s sneakier than I thought.”_ _

__Tweek then hugged Craig._ _

__“I’m sorry I was distant with this game. Let’s promise from now on to always talk to each other about our feelings.”_ _

__Craig kissed the top of Tweek’s head, “Sure thing, Honey.”_ _

__Tweek turned crimson, “Did you just call me honey?!”_ _

__Craig smirked, “I did. You upset about that, Sunshine?”_ _

__Tweek tuned redder, “I..er... oh pressure... I don’t dislike it.”_ _

__Craig took Tweek’s hand once more, “Come on, Coffeebean. Let’s go play video games together. Superheroes can wait.”_ _

__Craig noted how tight Tweek held his hand._ _

__“Let’s go, Craig.”_ _

 

 

* * *

 

 

Craig smiled at the memory. He loved how Tweek’s hand fit in his own so perfectly.

__‘Clyde and Bebe are both the smartest masterminds when it comes to setting people up.’_ _

Craig then blushed as he recalled the rest of the memories he’d had with Tweek. Kissing his hand. Hugging him. Kissing him on the lips.... his chest.

__‘I mean, I didn’t even kiss him on the lips until we got here. We hadn’t even slept together yet. God I wanted to, but I wanted to respect Tweek’s boundaries. We almost did it before Clare was taken hostage though.... man that was nice.’_ _

Craig’s thoughts then turned more lustful, forgetting all about his powers causing problems when he was turned on. He remembered Tweek’s panting and his name falling out of his beautiful lips. He wanted so much to sleep with him and give Tweek ultimate bliss as they joined together in the most intimate of ways. Craig’s mind had always been good at picturing it, but now he and Tweek had gone partway, his thoughts had become more vivid.

As he was lost in thought, the bars of the cell rattled.

“Tucker, we’re taking you to the science room now to be studied. Please, follow us.”

Craig checked to make sure that his thoughts hadn’t made him too excited before standing up and following the guard down the hall.

__‘Tweek, I wish you were here with me. I need your courage....”_ _

Craig walked down the hall and to the first in many study sessions he’d have to participate in.

Or so he thought....


	10. My little asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Tweek and Mark make their way to rescue Craig, Mark asks Tweek how he came to love Craig and why he loves him so much. Tweek recalls his fondest memories with his raven haired boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff! That can only mean one thing, the last two chapters are going to be a roller-coaster of feels and angst...

“Man, crawling up is hard!” Tweek said as he’s muscles screamed in pain for what felt like the ten thousandth time.

Mark, who was behind him, was also having trouble. Both boys were soaked with sweat due to the small space and poor ventilation system. Tweek had considered taking Craig’s hat off, but that was not an option, he needed it.

There was a side vent so the boy took a break to allow their arms to recover before climbing more. Tweek kept the machine gun close to his chest, making sure the safety was on so he didn’t accidently fire in the enclosed space. He then counted the grenades he had. Five small explosives all together, that hopefully would be enough to rescue Craig.

Then Mark turned to Tweek, “Hey, can I ask you something personal? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

Tweek turned to face him as best as he could in the small space, “I _Gahh_ don’t mind.”

Mark appeared confused, “Why do you care about Craig so much? He seems like such an asshole to everyone, you’re so kind in comparison. He flips everyone off. I mean you do sometimes too but not to the same degree.”

Tweek smiled so whimsically when he answered, “The best way to describe Craig would to compare him to coffee. At first, he’s dark and bitter and you would probably hate him, but after a while he can be surprisingly warm and even sweet. He isn’t great at handling his feelings so he just _ahhh_ closes himself off to people, but if you saw his face when he’s holding Stripe you’d melt. He really is a sweet person to those who’ve earned his trust and respect.”

Tweek then flipped Mark off, “And the flipping off makes him Craig. I guess I just picked up the habit from being around him so much. Trust me though, Clyde was often the receiving end of both me and Craig more than anyone, and he was our best friend. It really is a complement, it means he’s registered you being there. Unless you were a member of Stan’s gang… then it just showed how much he really hates you.”

Mark laughed, “I get it a little. So you always loved him then?”

Tweek couldn’t help but laugh harder, “To be honest I thought he was an asshole in the beginning. I mean we nearly killed each other in third grade when Stan and them got us to fight each other.”

Mark looked confused, “You’re mentioning this Stan a lot, I guess you don’t like him very much?”

Tweek laughed again, “I have mixed feeling towards him and his group. I mean they did make me fight the one I now love by tricking us both.”

Tweek started to tell the familiar story. It was nice to tell someone the story of how he and Craig had come to be friends and then a couple.

 

 

* * *

 

_‘I hate him so much, he’s such a jerk! I’m not weak! I’ll show him!’_

__Tweek thought to himself as he started boxing Stan’s uncle’s friend Ned. Tweek was beating the shit out of him. He didn’t enjoy it, but Craig had annoyed him so much that he wasn’t thinking properly._ _

__Stan and Kyle were cheering him on as he continued punching, they were excited to see how the real fight would be tomorrow, confident that they were going to win the bet._ _

_Tweek screamed and punched the grown man in the groin again. He was ready for this fight, nothing could stop him at this point. Tweek was being driven by primal instinct._

_Tweek was so annoyed with all the hateful things Stan and Kyle had told Craig had said to him. All he wanted to do was get on with his life of daily stress and coffee, but Craig had just decided that it would be fun to fight Tweek. He was not weak! He’d show that goofy toothed asshole how strong he really was!_

_‘Get ready, Craig! I’m going to show you how strong I really am! You’ll see!’_

 

 

* * *

 

_On the day of the fight, Tweek walked into the playground. He was already wearing his boxing gloves and his boxer shorts. Even though it was freezing, his shakes from his caffeine addiction were keeping him warm. Tweek was greeted to the sight of Craig and Cartman waiting for him. Stan and Kyle walked behind him and gave him words of encouragement._

_Stan patted his shoulder, “Kick his ass, Tweek.”_

_Kyle smiled maliciously, “Show him what happens when he picks a fight with you.”_

_The boys then snickered as they whispered on what they’d spend the money they were going to win on._

_Tweek saw that Craig was standing there in just his underwear. This made him even more angry._

_‘Stupid Craig! I can’t even find underwear half the time and here he is parading around in his! I am so going to teach him a lesson for him calling me weak!’_

_Craig listened to what Cartman whispered to him before flipping off Tweek again. Tweek growled slightly._

__Tweek couldn’t hear anyone else until Stan told them to start._ _

_Craig was about to use a move he’d learned from sumo with Cartman, when Tweek lunged at his opponent, screaming as he did._

_‘I'm not weak!’_

_The crowd cheered as the fight began for real._

_Both boys were giving the fight their all._

 

 

* * *

 

_As Tweek and Craig lay in their hospital beds, both boys remained silent, aside from the small noises Tweek made every so often thanks to his shakes._

_Tweek hurt all over. His eye stung and his ribs were bruised. He was still focusing more on his anger, though._

__‘I wish he’s leave me alone! Why do we have to be in the same room?!’_ _

__The rest of their class then came in. They admitted they started the fight to see who was stronger. Tweek wanted to kick them now._ _

__‘How dare you trick me like that?! I hurt Craig for no reason... I feel really bad for punching him so hard.’_ _

__Even when the class tried to get them to fight again, the boys remained still until they left. Tweek had calmed a little and was now starting to feel how much pain he was actually in._ _

__Tweek then turned to Craig, “I am so Nugh sorry. If I’d know I wouldn’t have Gahh hurt you. Oh god way too much pressure. Craig I really am sorry!”_ _

__Craig didn’t say anything for a while. He then talked in a quiet voice as Tweek had punched him very hard in the throat, “I have to say, you’re pretty strong... I thought you were going to win halfway through that fight. I really underestimated you.”_ _

__Tweek smiled a little, it hurt but he still felt like it was worth it, “Oh no, you were Ahh so much better. I was just hitting Narr without really aiming, you had such a better technique.”_ _

__Craig remained straight faced as ever before he replied, “From now on let’s make sure we tell each other when those lot try to trick us. I don’t want this happening again.”_ _

__Tweek turned wide eyed to Craig, “From now on? What do Nugh you mean by that?”_ _

__Craig nodded, “You seem pretty cool. Plus, you seem better company than Clyde at the minute. I mean Clyde was making us fight too. That asshole is going to pay for that, I’m so stealing his tacos this next week. So how about we become friends and hang out after school or something?”_ _

__Tweek smiled, “Friends, that seems like a lot of pressure. But if you want I guess I could try.”_ _

__Craig nodded again before reaching for the TV remote. Tweek saw it was closer to him so he picked it up and passed it to his new friend. He winced in pain as he did, but Craig didn’t notice and just turned the TV on._ _

__“Red Racer is on. Have you seen it before?”_ _

__Tweek shook his head. Craig smiled slightly before turning the volume up._ _

__“I think you’d like it.”_ _

_Tweek had never heard him speak so passionately and he started to think that maybe being friends with the raven haired kid wouldn’t be so bad after all._

 

* * *

 

 

Mark smiled at Tweek, “Wow. You two really weren’t friends at the start, but when you found out the truth you decided to become friends instead of holding a grudge. Man, your town sounds terrible.”

Tweek laughed again, “Yeah, South Park was like a nightmare. The weirdest stuff always happened there. Mostly, thanks to Stan and the lot. I’m kind of glad we aren’t there but I still miss my friends.”

Mark scratched his head, “Stan, you mention him a lot. He was one of the ones who set the fight up right?”

Tweek nodded, “He can be nice, but he was sometimes _Gahh_ far more trouble than it was worth to hang out with. I think the fact he cared about animals was one of the few things that made him bearable, other than that he was an asshole to me and Craig. At least he was better than Cartman.”

Mark looked more confused, “Cartman? The guy that was helping Craig in the fight?”

Tweek stared blankly at Mark, “Yes, him. Don’t even get me started, the amount of stuff he’s done would take till the end of time to explain. Just know that once he made chilli out of someone's parents and then fed it to them because they annoyed him…..true story.”

Mark, rather shocked, then started to crawl back up into the vent, trying to forget about what he had just heard. “We better keep going. Hey, keep talking about you and Craig if you want. Listening to you is making it easier to do this. Just no more people chilli, please.”

Tweek smiled, “Trust me, I’m with you there. I guess I’ll talk about when I started to realise I liked him next.”

 

 

* * *

 

_“You’re capable of more than you think.”_

__Tweek looked into Craig’s eyes. The past week had been hell for both of them. Tweek was shaking badly as Craig held his shoulders._ _

__“I’m a terrible actor!” He screeched._ _

__Craig smiled slightly, “You just follow my lead and try to make it believable.”_ _

__Tweek shook but nodded, “Okay I’ll try. Oh god!”_ _

__Tweek then felt something in his chest as Craig smiled at him. The smile was so pure, he’d only seen it when he was holding Stripe. His heartbeat increased._ _

__‘Oh god, what is this feeling in my chest. Why is Craig making my heart beat faster.... Wait, am I actually crushing on him! Oh god! The Asian girls were right, I am gay! That is way too much pressure.’_ _

__As Craig turned to leave Tweek called back to him, “Wait!”_ _

__Craig turned, “What is it?”_ _

__Tweek sweated a little, ‘I want him to stay, how can I get him to? I gotta think quickly...I know!’_ _

__Tweek took a deep breath, “As you’re here, do you maybe want to build some Legos with me? We could practice what we say too?”_ _

__Craig looked as apathetic as normal before he simply said, “Sure. I already fed Stripe so I have time.”_ _

_Tweek smiled but quickly turned round to cover his face. He began to turn red._

__‘Shit! I do like him. When he said that my heart just flipped! Oh Jesus Christ! I can’t let him know! I don’t want to ruin my friendship… He’s my best friend.’_ _

 

* * *

 

 

Mark laughed, “So let me get this straight, your hometown forced you into a gay relationship and then you actually fell for the guy who was in the fake relationship.... That’s so adorable!”

Tweek turned crimson, pulling the hat down over his face a little like Craig did when he was embarrassed, “Yeah yeah, but we didn’t tell each other till later how we felt. It wasn’t until we played superheroes that we finally got over ourselves and said ‘Fuck the town! Let’s be together because we want to be.’ I never, ever felt so happy in my life.”

Tweek told the final part of how him and Craig got together. He could remember each tiny detail as if it was only yesterday.

 

 

* * *

 

_Tweek was holding his head between his hands while sitting in the back room of the coffee shop. He was so full of anxiety. He’d had so many panic attacks recently, and his parents had been less than helpful when he had. He preferred it when Craig had helped him. Craig somehow just knew exactly what he needed, and that always comforted him._

__‘I can’t take this anymore! I want to hug Craig but at the same time I know he’ll just get angry and tell me to go away! I want to punch him and fall into his arms all at the same time! I want him here so I can sleep again! I only feel calm enough when he’s around! I want him to help me with my anxiety. He always knew how to make it go away and seem less bad.’_ _

__Tweek then dialled Bebe. Since she started dating Clyde again, the two had become very close. They had always helped each other when they couldn’t turn to their crushes for help._ _

__RING RING_ _

__“Hey, Honeycakes. Do you need something?”_ _

__Tweek grumbled, wishing Craig called him cute names like that, “Don’t call me that. Look I need your help, Bebe.”_ _

__Bebe said with a voice as soft as a cloud, “What do you need?”_ _

__Tweek whispered into the handset, “I think I actually love Craig. A crush isn’t the right word to describe this feeling. I feel numb when he’s not here and all I want to do is have him hold me and tell me everything's okay. Bebe what do I do? He won’t answer my calls or texts right now since we’re fighting. I said such mean things to him. This game is going to destroy us. Why did I--”_ _

__Bebe then yelled at Tweek, “GO TELL HIM!!! FOR GOD SAKE TWEEK! YOU ARE BRAVE, JUST TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL!”_ _

__Bebe then cleared her throat, “Sorry... But please, I know Craig will understand if you just tell him how you feel! Screw the game! You deserve to be happy. You’re capable of more than you think, honeycakes!”_ _

__Tweek blushed, remembering the words that Craig always used to calm him._ _

__Tweek smiled as he asked Bebe, “Can you help me out in doing it Bebe? Like set up a way for us to talk to each other without him getting out of it?”_ _

__Bebe said with her calm voice once again, “I’ll set up some couples therapy with Mr Macky. Go and tell him afterwards how you feel. I know he’ll accept you if you are honest with him. He does really care about you Tweek.”_ _

__Tweek was crying with happiness, “Thank you.”_ _

__“No problem, hun. Now get to it!”_ _

 

 

* * *

 

_After the counselling, Craig took Tweek to Stark's pond._

__Tweek was a little confused as he wanted to talk to Craig as he walked him back to his house, “Why are we here Craig?”_ _

__Craig took a deep breath, “I have something I need to tell you Tweek. It’s nothing bad but I don’t know how to phrase it.”_ _

__Tweek then took a hold of Craig’s hand, swallowing his anxiety as best as he could, “I have something I want to tell you first. If I talk first maybe that will give you more time to prepare?”_ _

__Craig nodded. Tweek then started to fidget and pull his hair a little, ‘You can do this! Believe in yourself!’_ _

__“Oh god, Okay I Nugh I, Oh Jesus.”_ _

__Craig took a hold of both of Tweek’s hands, he held them together, “You’re capable of more than you think.”_ _

__Tweek couldn’t help but blush at the words that held so much meaning to him, ‘It was then that I knew you were the one for me. I just didn’t understand till now that it was love. In the end, I guess we were destined for each other! I can do this!!!!’_ _

__Tweek breathed, “I love you, Craig. I don’t want to fake it anymore! When we were apart all my heart did was ache. I wanted to talk to you so bad but I was scared you hated me. I called Bebe and she told me to go to the therapy and then tell you how I feel.”_ _

__‘I did it.... Please don’t hate me Craig...’_ _

__Craig smiled, “I was going to tell you that I love you too. Clyde said he’d arrange the therapy though?”_ _

__The boys looked at each other and laughed, Tweek spoke first._ _

__“Did we get set up by Clyde and Bebe?”_ _

__Craig wiped his eyes, “Yep, man he’s sneakier than I thought.”_ _

__Tweek then hugged Craig._ _

__“I’m sorry I was distant with this game. Let’s promise from now on to always talk to each other about our feelings.”_ _

__Craig kissed the top of Tweek’s head, “Sure thing, honey.”_ _

__Tweek turned crimson, ‘He.... he called me by a pet name!’_ _

__“Did you just call me honey?!”_ _

__Craig smirked, “I did. You upset about that, sunshine?”_ _

__Tweek tuned redder, “I..er... oh pressure... I don’t dislike it.”_ _

__‘Yes! This is the best day of my fucking life!’_ _

__Craig took Tweek’s hand once more, “Come on, coffee bean. Let’s go play video games together. Superheroes can wait.”_ _

__Tweek gripped Craig’s strong hand, “Let’s go, Craig.”_ _

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mark was smiling so hard, “So you asked him... wow you really are braver than people give you credit for. I definitely thought he asked you.”

Tweek touched the hat on his head before smiling again, “I’m only brave because I know I have him. If I lose him, I don’t think I could ever be brave again.”

Tweek then reached the vent of the twenty third floor. The duo followed it round to the right as Tweek continued, “We’re both broken people in different ways. Craig has trouble with emotions and I have trouble with my mental health and anxiety in general. I guess that together we feel complete. I can’t lose the other half of myself, the only one that can help me be the best version of myself. I do the same for him too.”

Tweek then saw Craig through one of the gaps in the vent grate. He was being taken away by one of the guards.

Tweek whispered to Mark, “There he is. Looks like he’s being taken somewhere, most likely the science room.”

Mark took the gun off safety and pointed it at the guard. Tweek put his arm up to stop him.

“Wait until he gets into a more open room. We can’t move like this. Let’s follow him carefully and then get out of here.”

Mark followed Tweek’s lead as they crawled along to what looked like a large white room.

Tweek’s voice got very deep and dark as Craig headed to the main machine in the centre of the room.

“No one touches my Craig and gets away with it… I will protect you… No matter what!”


	11. My mistake was leaving you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig is on his way to the science room, unaware to Luke's true plan. Will Tweek and Mark make it in time, or will our beloved space dork be killed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second to last chapter is here. Get ready for the roller-coaster of feels...

As Craig followed the guard down the hall, his mind was filled with nothing but Tweek. Tweek laughing, calling his name, hugging him, kissing him.

_‘God, this is so bad. I know I love him so much, but if I keep thinking this way I’m going to cause more problems, hopefully these study sessions on me will help me. Maybe they can fix me so I can be with him again. Please be okay Tweek. I know you can do it.’_

After a few minutes, Craig was outside a large white door. Unlike the rest of the floor, which was filled with nothing but prison cells, this door seemed very out of place. As Craig entered the room, he was greeted with a number of large machines and many people in lab coats. All of them still had dark shades on, though.

Craig thought they all looked completely stupid, _‘How the fuck are they meant to see what they need to do?! I’m already regretting this choice a bit. As long as Tweek is safe though.... You need to stop thinking about him!’_

Craig went to grasp his hat but, when he only felt his hair, he was filled with even more sadness.

_‘Who am I kidding? I’ll never stop thinking about him. He is my soulmate after all...’_

The lab coat wearing people turned to Craig. One man stepped forward, “Craig Tucker, please come over here. This is the first machine were going to use to study you. It will scan your brain waves to see if we can find the differences between your brain and a normal human brain. To do this, we need to strap you down. Even the slightest movements could skew the results.”

Craig sighed as he sat down on the seat, “I may have powers, but that doesn’t make me any less human. Don’t compare me to a monster or something you dicks.”

Craig flipped them off for good measure but the scientists didn’t even flinch. Craig was annoyed he got no reaction, but he was so done with these people already.

The scientists then started to cuff his wrist and ankles, which worried Craig. The thought left him just as quickly as he remembered he was doing this to protect Tweek.

__‘_ Tweek, I hope Clare and Liz are comforting you. If Dean annoys you, I hope you punch him. I’m so sorry I got us into this mess. You will be safe, though.’ _

Even though Tweek couldn't hear him, a part of him felt like he had.

As the men retreated to the console, the machine started up and Craig made sure he was completely still. He kept his breathing steady as a small laser started to warm up and point at his head. Craig had never seen technology like this before, but he was confused as to why a brain scan would need such a thing as a laser.

Craig was fine to begin with, but slowly the laser began to burn him as it heated up. It started off as just a slight warmth, but it soon became unbearable. He could smell his own flesh as it burned, leaving him with a scar he knew would never heal. He tried to move but the cuffs made it impossible. A metal neck brace emerged from the table suddenly, stopping from moving his head out of the way of the powerful laser. Craig was trapped. He started to panic, feeling like a trapped animal.

He looked at the scientists and saw they had removed their coats and that they were the same as the rest of the guards. One was at the panel while another was talking through an earpiece.

“Currently proceeding with extraction, life signs will begin to lower in a few minutes. The power is as good as ours, sir.”

Craig’s blood went cold, _‘It was a lie! Tweek was right! Am I going to die?! I can’t break free! TWEEK!!!’_

Craig started to feel like he was going to pass out as the smell became worse. He could feel something being pulled out of him. Whatever was being pulled was causing him pain as it was leaving, it felt like it was his very soul being ripped out.

__‘_ Somebody!!! Please!!! Tweek!!! TWEEK!!!” _

Almost as if someone had heard his thoughts, the ceiling vent opened and a blond figure with a machine gun and a leather jacket fell down. Craig recognised the hat the figure was wearing.

It was his hat that he’d given to Tweek.

Tweek had come to save him.

Never had his boyfriend looked more badass in his whole life.

Craig couldn’t help but marvel at the sight, his glare was soul piercing. He was ready to destroy anything that stood in his way.

Tweek landed with a roll and then, with his machine gun, let loose on the unsuspecting guards. Bullets flew through the air, hitting everything in their path, killing and destroying everything in a rain of metal and gunpowder.

Craig noticed another figure fall down from the vent. He had been super confused as to why Mark was here. He’d seen him with Dean a few times, but he’d never really talked to him other than to flip him off for just being in his way. Mark then threw a grenade from the bag he was holding.

Tweek noticed and jumped over Craig to hide behind the machine. The guards that had survived Tweek’s gun then were sent flying from the explosion. There was no way they survived that blast of fire.

After the blast, Mark and Tweek high fived from their position behind the table, happy they’d successfully gotten rid of the guards.

Craig called out weakly to his boyfriend, “Tw...twe...ek...”

Tweek turned to him and tried to break the neck brace with his bare hands. The laser burned his hand, but it wouldn’t leave a scar since he pulled his hand quickly away.

Craig pointed as best he could to the console. Tweek noticed and ran over to the console that he thought the machine was connected to and punched it with the shoulder rest of his gun. The panel sparked at Tweek before it died.

The laser shut off and the neck brace released Craig. Mark ran over and undid Craig’s ankles while Tweek came over and released his wrists.

Once free, Craig sat up and hugged his boyfriend with all his might. For once, it was Craig who was shaking as tears tried to escape his eyes. He'd never been so terrified in his whole life.

“Tweek, I am so sorry! I should have known this was a trap. I should have listened to you. Can you ever forgive me?”

Tweek pulled away from Craig and kissed the burn scar on Craig’s head. It hurt Craig, but at the same time it soothed him.

Tweek spoke softly, “Don’t apologise, we had no way of knowing this was going to happen. You just did the thing you thought was right, I’d have done the same for you if the situation was reversed. I’m just happy I was able to get you out before they carried out their plan. Now let’s get out of here.”

Tweek kissed Craig on the lips, not caring Mark was there. Craig tried to deepen the kiss but Tweek pulled back with a serious look in his eyes.

“We can kiss later, we need to escape now! We don't want Luke to find us.”

Tweek took Craig’s hat off and placed it back on his boyfriend’s head.

“Now you look complete again. It always did look better on you.”

Craig blushed as he touched the hat. It may have only been a little while since he’d given it to Tweek, but he was happy to have his hat back once more.

Mark threw Craig Monroe’s jacket which confused Craig a little, but Tweek took his hand and pulled him to the centre of the room.

“Craig, lift me up so I can reach the vent. I can pull you up along with Mark.”

Tweek then turned to Mark, “You find anything that will lead us out of here?”

Mark turned and called the boys over, “I think the vent that says emergency exit is a big give away.”

Craig and Tweek ran over. Tweek couldn’t help but laugh, “It’s the box of documents all over again, they always seem to label stuff we need the most. They’re such idiots.”

Craig just sighed and helped Mark pull the grate off with little effort.

Just before the boys entered, Tweek took one of the explosives from the bag and pulled the pin out with his teeth before throwing it at the device Craig had been strapped to. He wasn’t going to let that thing stay operational. The boys then entered the vent one by one as the explosion went off.

As they crawled, Craig couldn’t help but ask Tweek, “Why do you have Clare’s jacket and Liz’s gloves? And why do I have Monroe’s coat?”

Tweek was silent for a minute before he answered, “Luke killed everyone in the building. Since they had you, he no longer needed anyone else. I would be dead too if Mark hadn’t rescued me. It was you they wanted from the very start. This entire building was just the stage for their plan to steal your powers. They were all puppets. I took these things to help us remember them and finish their mission to escape. Like you said, the dead are never really gone as long as we honour their memory. I got the coat as well, since we’re going to need protection from the sand. I'll explain everything in detail once we're away from this place.”

Craig started to apologise again, “If only I didn’t have these powers. I’m sorry I shouldered the burden all by myself. I’m sorry that they’re all dead. I’m sorry you had to rescue me, Tweek.”

Tweek stopped for a second and turned to Craig, “I’ll always rescue you, Craig. You’re my boyfriend. I may not be the strongest, but no one hurts you or any of my friends without me doing something about it!”

The vent then went down like a slide and the boys went down one by one. Tweek went first, holding his gun in case they were met with resistance on the other side. Luckily for them, no such thing happened.

As they reached the bottom, the trio found themselves in a small room with a steel door and a fan.

Tweek saw the words exit above the steel door. He turned the lock and slowly opened it.

They were met with sand and the blazing sun.

They had done it.

They were out of the tower.

Tweek waited until they were all outside before taking another grenade and exploding the vent they had come out of.

Craig lifted the coat’s collar to protect his face as he walked over to Tweek. Mark flipped his hoodie up and joined the boys.

“We made it! Monroe, we did it! After three long years we finally made it out!” was all Mark could say.

Tweek hugged Craig, “Craig, we did it! We may have been lied to, but we escaped!”

Craig picked Tweek up and spun him around in his joy, “We did, honey! Now we can live our lives as we see fit!”

As Craig put Tweek down, Mark walked over, “You wouldn’t mind if I came with you do you? I have no family or friends left, and you guys are the only people who I have any trust in? I don’t think I could survive here on my own.”

Tweek hugged Mark, “Of course you can. We’re going to need to work together to survive this environment. I definitely consider you a friend after all you've done for us.”

Mark smiled, “Thank you so mu—”

 

_BANG_

A stream of blood exited Mark’s head as the bullet went right through it. Tweek watched in horror as the only other person alive he had any trust in fell down dead.

“Damn, I missed the blond.”

Tweek and Craig turned to see Captain Luke. A few guards were with him, but they all looked worse for wear from the explosions Tweek had caused.

Luke smiled darkly, “Did you really think there was only one emergency escape vent? No.”

Tweek pulled his gun out as he reached for the bag with the grenades in them. Luke shot Tweek in his hand and he dropped the gun.

“I’m not letting you touch those. Not after you used one to blow up my science room.”

Tweek tried to retreat back to Craig, but one of the guards grabbed him and pushed him into Luke’s grip.

Craig glared at Luke, “What the fuck do you want?!” Craig eye’s seemed more blue than normal in Tweek’s eyes.

Craig, however, was more concerned he didn't have a gun to protect himself or rescue Tweek.

Luke aimed the gun at Tweek’s head again, this time at point blank range, “I want you to come back, Craig. I will take your powers and use them to rule this world.”

Tweek tried to squirm out of the man’s grip, but he hit Tweek in the face with the butt of the gun. Tweek growled at Luke. He wanted to bite the man's hand, but he knew that would only cause more problems. He settled on glaring for now.

Luke pushed the gun into Tweek’s temple once more, “Come now! Or your boy toy gets it!”

Tweek screamed, “I DESTROYED YOUR MACHINE. YOU CAN’T TAKE HIS POWERS NOW, ASSHOLE!”

Luke smiled again, “Do you really think I made only one? I make sure I’m prepared for any situation. I've got four more inside my base.”

Tweek’s eye widened in shock, _‘This man is more twisted than Cartman! That takes a lot!”_

Craig was fuming that Tweek had a gun to his head, his anger was the worst it had ever been. Tweek knew something was wrong when he saw Craig’s eye flicker for a second.

The powers that had remained dormant for years were finally starting to resurface. Seeing this, Tweek then got an idea on how the two of them could get out of this situation.

Tweek smiled at Craig, “I believe in you, Craig.”

Craig didn’t get what he saying for a second, but then Tweek said something that made him understand.

“You’re capable of more than you think....”

Craig then closed his eyes and dug deep inside himself. He was looking for any sign of what he needed.

__‘_ Listen to me, I need to use you right now. I know I don’t know how yet, but please. Let me use my true power to protect the only thing I have left... Please, I’m begging you. He's my whole world.’ _

Craig felt a warm flicker in his eyes. He’d only felt this warmth once before in his life.

The time he had defeated a guinea pig pirate.

He opened his eyes.

Powerful blue lasers escaped his eyes.

The many lasers fired in all directions. Unlike last time where he had an ancient statue to help him, he couldn’t control his powers enough to make the lasers point at one spot.

Every person they hit fell down dead in an instant.

Luke looked on in horror, but Craig gazed at him. The lasers joined together temporarily due to Craig's immense hate, and all hit Luke straight in the face. Luke let go of Tweek and he scrambled to the side.

Luke’s body convulsed as the powerful energy hit him. He then caught fire as Craig kept his gaze on him.

Luke fell down and exploded into ash.

Tweek was smiling with all his heart. He was so happy Craig had worked out what he was saying.

Craig smiled back and the lasers became wild again. Craig tried to stop them and call them back, but he couldn’t control them yet.

_‘STOP, YOU'LL HIT TWEEK!’_

It was then that one of the stray lasers hit Tweek in the left arm, confirming his worst fears.

Tweek screamed in pain as it hit him and fell to the floor.

Craig somehow managed to stop his powers when he heard Tweek scream.

He ran toward his boyfriend’s limp body. Time slowed for him as he ran for what felt like forever.

****“TWEEK!!!”** **

He had never been so scared in his whole life. This was officially the worst day of his life.


	12. The hidden power within us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were two boys,   
> One who relied more on logic,   
> And one who relied more on emotion.
> 
> They were polar opposites   
> But together they completed each other.
> 
> They had a love that not everyone would understand,   
> But to them it was as easy as breathing.
> 
> What will be their fate in the end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for sticking around till the end. I hope you like this final chapter. I poured my heart and soul into this chapter, I went as far as I am comfortable with writing. I would appreciate any feedback.  
> PLEASE READ NOTES AT THE END!

Time slowed down as Craig ran.

He had only one thought on his mind.

Tweek.

As Craig reached Tweek, he lifted him into his arms.

Tweek wasn’t breathing at all.

“No, no, no, no. Tweek! Please don’t die on me! Please don’t leave me by myself again! Not after how far we've come!”

Craig started to immediately perform CPR as best he could from memory. He started with thirty chest compressions before moving to rescue breathing. He kept doing this, not caring how much time passed, for him time had stopped anyway. Tears streamed down his face as he looked at his boyfriend’s body and he did more chest compressions.

“Come on, Tweek! Live! You have to! You can’t die here, not after everything we’ve been through! You can’t give up when we’re so close!”

After the third rotation of compressions and breaths, Tweek suddenly took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Craig was still crying but he collapsed onto Tweek’s chest in relief.

“Honey, I’m so glad you’re alive. I thought I’d really lost you that time. I could never forgive myself if my powers killed you!”

Tweek hugged Craig, not caring that his hand was bleeding all over him, “Craig, I knew you could do it. I was scared my message didn’t get to you. I’m alive so you don’t have to worry.”

Craig kept hugging his boyfriend on the sandy floor. His tears were starting to lessen, but he was still terrified at the idea of losing Tweek; his whole world.

Tweek then looked at his arm that got hit, “Hey, there’s _gahh_ something on my skin.”

Craig sat up as Tweek removed the sleeve of the leather jacket, which now had a burn hole in it, and rolled his green shirt sleeve up.

Tweek now had a blue circle on his arm with lightning bolts coming out of it. It looked like a really cool tattoo design. It seemed to make his veins glow.

Craig touched and traced the design with his finger. Somehow it didn’t hurt Tweek.

“How do you suppose it formed?” Tweek asked.

Craig shrugged, “I have no clue. I just know I was telling my power to not kill you. Maybe it’s a side effect of that? No idea other than that.”

Tweek looked at Craig's forehead again, “We both have battle scars now.”

Craig touched his own scar and then sighed, “In a situation like this, I'm surprised we don't have more.”

Tweek then winced as sand got into his hand’s wound. Craig stood up and ran over to Mark and ripped part of his hoodie. He came back over to Tweek and wrapped the wound up, using the cloth as a bandage. Craig then hugged Tweek, accidentally pushing them both to the floor again.

“You don’t have to worry, Craig. I’m fine. I’m in no extra pain.”

Tweek kissed his boyfriend on the forehead where the burn mark had been. Then on the lips ever so softly before pulling back, “And I’m never leaving you again.”

Tweek then crawled out from underneath Craig, stood up and held his undamaged hand down to him, “Let’s get away from here. The _nugh_ sooner we’re away from all this death, the sooner we can start making our way back home. We still need to get Stripe _rahh_ after all. I know she and all our friends are still alive. They have to be.”

Craig took Tweek’s hand and the two began their walk into the desert. They picked up the guns, the extra bullets the guards had and the grenades before they left. Just in case there were survivors, but they weren’t friendly. Or worse, monsters that had mutated from the radiation of the meteor all those years ago when it first hit. You could never be too careful.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After what felt like hours of walking, the boys discovered a small shack in the middle of the wasteland, surrounded by other building debris.

Craig looked at the small building, “We should stop here. The sun is setting and we don’t have any light sources to guide us, we don't know what's out here so better be safe than sorry.”

Tweek slowly dragged his feet, “I need to rest anyway, I've crawled through so many vents today. That and I almost died.”

Craig then leant against the wall and pulled out his small handgun, “We better check if anyone's inside first though.”

Tweek nodded and clicked his machine gun off safety as he entered the shack, checking for unwanted company that wanted to hurt them. Inside were a small oil lamp and a radio sitting on a small stack of crates next to a small bed. Tweek lowered his gun and re engaged the safety as soon as he was happy they were alone. Craig did the same.

“Coast is clear. Only one bed, but I’m _ahh_ sure we can share.” Tweek blushed slightly but quickly pushed it out of his mind as he checked the small oil lamp. Luckily for the boys it still had some oil left so Tweek checked the crates for any matches or food.

Inside was a box of matches which Tweek couldn’t believe he found, as normally he wasn’t that lucky. He also found what appeared to be a small tin of what looked like pear chunks that were still in date, as far as he could tell. A small bottle of water was also in the crate, Tweek made sure he put that in the backpack straight away.

Craig sat on the bed and removed his long leather coat, “We’ll rest here for now and then make our way out as soon as the sun comes up. We’ll take the lamp and radio with us in case we get a signal of where other people are, and also for light if we get stuck out there. We should take some wood too, we never know if we’ll need a campfire.”

Tweek nodded as he opened the tin of pear chunks. As much as he hated pears, he’d eat anything at this point. After eating about half the tin he passed it to Craig who finished it off. Craig noted that although they were warm, they did fill his empty stomach.

Tweek checked the shack once more for any other food, but he had no luck.

As Craig threw the waste in the corner he looked concerned.

“Tweek, what are we going to do for food and water out here. I haven’t seen anything that we can eat the whole time we’ve been walking.”

Tweek was just as concerned, “I don’t know. I guess we’ll just have to hope _nuah_ we’re lucky out here. I mean, we found this shack. Maybe there are more out here. We’ll just have to raid everywhere we go. Like they do in those zombie movies. We gotta make sure this water lasts us. We don’t want to get dehydrated it that desert out there.”

Craig nodded in agreement.

Tweek then sat down next to Craig and leaned against him, all his insecurities went away briefly as he did. He smiled as he spoke, “This is the first time I’ve felt safe in a while. We no longer have _negh_ eyes watching us twenty four hours a day. Yes, we may have to work out how to survive, but I’m happy we can do it together and live how we want now.”

Craig wrapped his arm around Tweek and nuzzled his face into Tweek’s wild mane of blond hair. “I agree. Yes, I’m sad we don’t have electricity anymore, or food, but I know we can find some, somehow. After everything that's happened, we'll find a way.”

He then laughed, “We’re capable of more than we think.”

Tweek snickered into his boyfriend’s chest, “You say that far too often you dork.”

Craig kissed Tweek’s forehead, “Yes, but I’m your dork. Plus I don't see you complaining.”

Tweek  lifted his face up so he was staring at Craig. He looked at the burn on his forehead and smiled sadly. He then decided that since they were now safe to tell Craig what Mark had told him about Luke’s plan.

“You know you didn’t end the world right?”

Craig looked confused for a second, “What do you mean?”

Tweek put his hand to Craig’s face, “Mark told me what the guards said. The meteor and your powers are not connected. They used the meteor as an opportunity to kidnap us. The whole tower was just an elaborate _gahh_ stage to get to you. Everyone was just pawns in that, they were all just sheep that were to be killed once they had fulfilled their purpose. They kept us drugged until they knew Monroe and the lot had found some of the vents and made sure we escaped and found the rebel alliance. Even _ahh_ the documents were fake, to make us think it was a government building. I was going to be a hostage to control you until they got what they wanted. Their end goal was to become gods by taking your powers, killing you when they had what they needed. You didn’t hurt anyone, it was all lies.”

Tweek touched the burn and felt a tinge of regret that he hadn't gotten to Craig sooner.

Craig, at first, looked relieved. He hadn’t killed his family and friends by falling in love with Tweek. However, the relief quickly turned into anger.

His eyes were full of pure hatred when he practically snarled, “They killed everyone for that!”

His eyes started to spark once more. They shot out in all directions and crackled in the air.

Tweek did the only thing he could think of. He put his other hand on Craig’s other check and pulled him in for a kiss. He was gentle and tried to convey all of his love and relief into the kiss.

_‘Clam down Craig, you’re safe now. That is all in the past, let us focus on the future, together.’_

At first, Craig didn’t move. Soon he put his arms around Tweek’s waist and pulled him closer. He put as much love into the kiss as Tweek. Not too much pressure, but still with a hint of passion. Tweek pulled back and smiled when he saw Craig’s eyes were back to normal.

“Please, don’t get mad. We sorted that out now. Let’s not dwell on it too much.”

Craig nodded, hugging Tweek close to his chest once more, “I know, I just.... I hate the idea that they were going to kill you.”

Craig then looked at Tweek a bit more hungrily.

“Tweek?”

Tweek looked up and at Craig square in the eyes. He too started to feel the tone of the room change as the air between them became a little heavier, “What is it, Craig?”

Craig took a hold of Tweek’s hands as he asked the question he had wanted to say since the boys had both been at the consensual age.

“Could we maybe take our relationship a step further and maybe.... you know... sleep together?”

Craig blushed as he finished the sentence. Tweek looked at Craig, his cheeks slowly turned red as he registered what Craig had asked.

Craig began to panic that he had crossed a line and quickly stammered, “Actually never mind, it was a stupid ide—”

Craig was interrupted by Tweek kissing him again. This time, the kiss was heated as Tweek slipped his tongue into Craig’s mouth, exploring every inch of it with a fiery passion.

He quickly pulled back before Craig could register what was happening and return the kiss, “After everything that’s happened, do you really think I’m going to turn you down? Craig, I _rahh_ almost lost you. I couldn’t ask for anything more perfect while we’re safe. I want to show you how much you mean to me, Craig. So please, let’s show each other how much we love each other.”

Craig smiled, “I agree with you. But I’m also scared. I mean, I’ve never done anything like this before. What if I hurt you?”

Tweek laughed, “I’ve already been shot in the hand, gotten a laser in arm and almost died. I think I can handle a little pain in my ass.”

Craig snickered at that statement, earning him a slight punch in the arm.

“You are so immature sometimes Craig.”

Tweek then pulled Craig’s down and whispered in a low, gruff voice into his ear, “Besides, what makes _nugh_ you think it’s you who gets to stick it in me?”

Craig locked eyes with Tweek, he looked like a wild animal looking at a tasty snack. It turned Craig on a bit, “You’re filthy, you know that right. I keep forgetting you have that side to you.”

Tweek blushed a little, “Only for you.”

Tweek finally pulled Craig back onto his lips and kissed him with all the heat and passion he could muster. Craig dipped his tongue into Tweek’s mouth first and Tweek moaned in pleasure at the touch. The feeling of being so close to Craig once more was driving him crazy with lust.

As the boys rubbed their tongues together in a dance again, Tweek couldn’t stop himself from getting louder. Craig pulled back and Tweek was already a panting mess.

“Cr...cr...craig...d..don’t stop...”

Instead of re-claiming his lips, Craig went for Tweek’s neck. He started to playfully nip it and then suck, leaving hickies along his pale skin. Tweek was getting even louder as Craig teased him. Tweek then screamed his name when Craig bit his pulse point, causing an intense wave of pleasure to hit him. Craig smirked a little against his skin before leaning up to admire his work so far.

“So, what were you saying about who’s topping?”

Tweek tried to glare, but at this point he didn’t care as he was so overcome with lust. He just wanted Craig to continue. Craig smiled at his boyfriend's beautiful expression.

Craig leaned down and nipped Tweek's ear, “How about this. You can top once I’ve done it to you? That way it’s fair and we both get experience the different pleasures that come with each position. Deal?”

Tweek nodded enthusiastically as he pulled Craig back towards him.

“...ju...just... do...do it....to me already! I...can't..take much more!”

Craig smirked again, “Wow, I really am good if I'm able to get you all hot and bothered so fast.” He then slowly leaned Tweek down on the bed with all the care he could muster.

“I love you, Tweek. I promise to be as careful as I can. Let me know if I start to hurt you, though. Okay?”

“I...lo...love...you....t...too Cr....Craig...........I...know you....won't.....I..trust you....completely..”

The couple smiled at each other as they began the most intimate of acts of love they could show to each other.

It had gone from Craig's worst day to one of the best.

They never wanted the sweet bliss that they had made by being in twined together to end.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Tweek woke up he was filled with a sense of bliss. He turned and looked at Craig who was snoring softly next to him. He smiled and kissed him on his burnt forehead before getting out of bed to put his discarded clothes back on.

Tweek, once dressed, started fiddling with the radio to try and see if he could get any signal from anyone who might be alive.

Tweek turned briefly back to Craig. He had given Craig the blanket as he was still naked from the steamy night before. He smiled as he recalled what had happened that night once more.

_'I had no idea it felt so good. That was one of the nicest things Craig has ever made me feel. I hope I didn’t hurt him when we swapped, I do think I lost control a little bit near the end.”_

Tweek turned back to the radio and tried to find any signal, so far no luck.

“...ow..”

Tweek turned to see Craig now sitting up. The blanket had fallen down and was now showing Craig’s bare chest, which had been littered with bites and small purple marks Tweek had given him.

_‘Shit, I didn't realise I gave him that many. I really hope I didn't hurt him too bad.’_

Tweek blushed a little, “Are you okay?”

Craig rubbed his neck before answering, “My ass hurts a bit but nothing I can’t bear with.” He then looked at his chest, “Jesus Tweek, you really went for it, not that I'm complaining. It felt really good.” 

Tweek turned more crimson, “I am so sorry!”

Craig leaned and kissed Tweek softly, “Don’t be. You were great. It was really nice, honey. We just need to practice more that’s all.”

Tweek somehow managed to turn even redder, “....you _nugh_ don’t mind if we do it again?”

Craig beamed at Tweek, “Are you kidding! I’d do it right now if I could!”

A sound then came from the radio in Tweek’s hands. Both boys became silent as Tweek turned the volume up.

A female voice came through the speaker.

“This is another announcement from the safe house in Denver. If anyone can hear this message, please come this way. We have food and shelter. You will be safe here as we work together to rebuild what we had before. I repeat, please come this way.”

The radio then cut out as the signal was lost.

Tweek turned to Craig, “That sounds promising.”

Craig frowned, “But which way do we go?”

Tweek thought for a moment, “I’ll keep angling the antenna, whichever direction we get the strongest signal from, we go that way. We keep going and don’t stop. But how do we know if it’s really safe?”

Craig leaned down and picked up Tweek’ s machine gun before tossing it too him.

“We check it out and use our weapons if we run into danger. We’re going to look out for each other, babe”

Tweek smiled as he strapped the gun to his back once more, “Yeah, we always _gahh_ got each other’s back.”

Tweek then picked up and threw Craig’s blue chullo hat at him, “Now get dressed. Your bare chest is tempting me to just stay here.”

Craig put the hat on before leaning on the bed and trying to look seductive, “You know you want to.”

But he felt a sharp pain from his behind again, “Ouch...On second thought, maybe not.”

Tweek laughed as he turned round so Craig could get dressed, “Come on, you. Get dressed so we can go already.”

Craig fumbled for his clothes and managed to get dressed. It did take him a while, but in five minutes he was standing next to Tweek with the backpack. Tweek took it off him as he was in a bit of pain and they opened the door.

The heat from the sun was intense.

Tweek groaned as he put his hand above his eyes, “I wish there was _rahh_ more shade. I really don’t want to get sunburnt. What if I got cancer from it!”

Craig hugged Tweek, “Don’t worry. Hopefully the sun will be behind us. What way is the signal coming from?”

Tweek lifted the radio antenna and moved it around until he got the strongest signal.

“That way, phew, the sun is behind us for now. Let’s go before it moves too much. You can walk, right?”

Craig rubbed his aching behind again, “Yeah, but I may have to make a lot of stops.”

Tweek hugged Craig again, “I am really sorry about that.”

Craig kissed Tweek’s forehead, “Stop apologising, sweetie. It’s okay.”

 

The boys began to walk into the desert. They both hoped that they’d find good people that could help them. They wished that, by some miracle, their friends and family were at the Denver safe house. Tweek knew if they did run into trouble, Craig would be able to protect them with his power, but he also knew that he would be able to protect Craig with his own two hands as well.

Craig may have an ancient Incan power hidden in him. But Tweek had a power as well.

The power to protect the ones he cared about by any means necessary.

That was the hidden power within him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I did there, the title of this fic has always been about Tweek, not Craig.
> 
> I want to thank you all again for reading this fic to the end. But now I want to ask, should I do a sequel/prequel to this fic that takes place around the rest of Craig's gang + Bebe (so you can see the events that happened over the time Tweek and Craig were stuck in the tower).  
> Please let me know in the comments ^_^
> 
> For now I'm going to work on a few one shot ideas around Tweek and Craig again. (I came up with some a while ago, I just didn't want to spam my account).
> 
> Until next story, I wish you all the best of health :)

**Author's Note:**

> For updates follow me on tumblr: https://www.brightstarblogs.tumblr.com


End file.
